


Familienbande

by schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matze ist es gewohnt, in einer Beziehung zu sein. Als seine langjährige Beziehung in die Brüche geht, beschließt er also, etwas Neues auszuprobieren. Doch sein Handeln hat Konsequenzen – besonders für ein niedliches blondes Mädchen und ihren gutaussehenden Vater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Schokoeis mit Schwester

**Author's Note:**

> Vor ein paar Jahren fing ich diese Geschichte an. Dann kamen mir andere Ideen dazwischen, dann Matze-Frust, dann wieder andere Ideen. Aber vor einer Weile habe ich sie wieder ausgegraben und beschlossen, sie erst wieder ruhen zu lassen, wenn sie fertig ist.  
> Voilà, hier ist sie.

**Wortzahl:** 19846  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze, Familie

 

~*~*~

„Matze, ich glaube, ich liebe dich nicht mehr so, wie ich sollte.“

Scheiße.

~*~*~

Matze läuft wie ferngesteuert durch die Stadt. Für seine Umgebung hat er keinen Nerv, dazu beschäftigt ihn sein Kopf zu sehr. Und das, was gerade eben passiert ist.  
Immerhin ist er inzwischen soweit, dass er einen Schritt weiter denken kann. Er zieht sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und tippt eine Nachricht an seine Schwester.

_Claudi wo bist du_

Seine Finger zittern, auf Satzzeichen und ähnliche Überflüssigkeiten verzichtet er. Claudi wird ihn auch so verstehen, hofft er.

Tut sie auch. Schon ein paar Momente kommt die Antwort.

_Vermisst du mich schon, brüderchen? ;) bin auf dem heimweg ♥_

Ja. Ja, er vermisst sie. Er braucht sie jetzt ganz dringend. Aber er ist noch nicht so am Ende, dass er das zugibt. Also verzichtet er darauf, etwas zurückzuschreiben, stattdessen beschleunigt er seine Schritte. Er will heim. Er will zu Claudi.

Seine Schwester besucht ihn immer wieder in Augsburg. Immer dann, wenn es das Studium zulässt, tritt sie die Reise in den Süden an und nistet sich für ein paar Tage bei ihm ein.  
Sie verstehen sich verhältnismäßig gut. Vor allem, seit Matze in Augsburg lebt. Auf der anderen Seite haben sie aber auch nicht das Bedürfnis, 24 Stunden rund um die Uhr aufeinander zu sitzen. Deshalb geht sie während ihren Besuchen öfter in Augsburg spazieren, während er Kevin besucht.

Kevin...

Seine Hand ballt sich zu einer Faust.

Nach Hause. Er muss nach Hause.  
Matze verfällt in einen leichten Trab, er versucht, sich mehr auf den Straßenverkehr zu konzentrieren. Einerseits hat er sich darüber geärgert, sein Auto zuhause stehen gelassen zu haben, andererseits ist es vielleicht besser, wenn er jetzt nicht hinter einem Steuer sitzt.

Es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis er endlich in die Nähe seines Hauses kommt. Und in seiner Wohnung brennt schon Licht.

Er legt noch einmal einen Zahn zu.

Und als hätte der Geschwistersensor zugeschlagen, steht Claudi schon ein paar Sekunden, nachdem er die Wohnung betreten hat, vor ihm.  
Ihr Grinsen verschwindet auf einen Schlag, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sieht.

„Oh Gott, Matze, was ist passiert?“

Er macht den Mund auf, merkt dabei aber den riesigen Kloß in seinem Hals. Wenn er versucht, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, heult er. Das spürt er. Also klappt er den Mund wieder zu, zuckt mit dem Schultern und beißt sich auf die Lippe.

„Matze...“

Hilflos sieht sie ihn an, dann macht sie noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und zieht ihn in ihre Arme.  
Die ersten Tränen kommen, als er sich in ihren Rücken krallt.

„Komm, lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen.“

Zum Glück geht sie schon einmal voraus, während er sich noch die Schuhe auszieht. Ist ihm irgendwie unangenehm, vor ihr zu heulen.  
Er muss seinen Mut zusammenkratzen, um sich dazu zu überwinden, ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Obwohl er vorher noch unbedingt mit Claudi über alles reden wollte, fühlt er sich jetzt deswegen irgendwie schwach.

„So, was ist jetzt los?“

Matze holt tief Luft. Er kann sich jetzt umständlich an das Thema annähern oder...

„Kevin hat sich von mir getrennt.“

… gleich zum Knackpunkt kommen.  
Claudis Augen weiten sich, sie sieht ihn schockiert an.

„Kevin...“  
„Ja.“

Er will nicht, dass sie es wiederholt. Reicht schon, dass er es aussprechen musste.  
Sie starrt ihn weiter an. Dann zieht sie plötzlich ihr Handy aus der Tasche.

„Boah, dieser Arsch…“  
„Was machst du da?“  
„Ihn zur Sau machen, was sonst?“  
„Claudi, nein!“

Irgendwie tut es ihm weh, wenn sie so über Kevin spricht. Schließlich hat er immer noch einen großen Platz in seinem Herzen.  
Zum Glück akzeptiert sie das ohne Nachfragen. Wortlos steckt sie ihr Handy wieder zurück, dann streicht sie ihm durch die Haare.

„Hat er ‘nen anderen? Oder… ‘ne andere?“  
„Nein. Ja… Irgendwie schon, aber…“

So kommen sie nicht weiter. Er muss ihr von dem kompletten Gespräch erzählen.

„Also, es gibt da einen anderen. André. Der ist ja jetzt im Winter neu gekommen und scheinbar hat Kevin sich in ihn verliebt. Eigentlich war André tabu für ihn, weil er ja mit mir in 'ner Beziehung war, aber wegen ihm hat er mal über unsere Beziehung nachgedacht. Mit dem Ergebnis, das zwischen uns nicht mehr viel läuft. Wir sind eigentlich nur noch Freunde. Gute Freunde, das ist kein Thema – aber wir sind kein richtiges Paar mehr. Auch schon vor der Trennung...“

Claudi hört ihm schweigend zu.

„Damit hat er schon recht... Ich mag ihn wirklich sehr gerne – und er mich auch, das glaube ich ihm schon. Ich liebe ihn auch noch. Aber nicht mehr beziehungsmäßig. Mehr wie einen Bruder.“

Er überlegt kurz, ob er weitere Details auspacken soll. Aber warum nicht? Sie erzählen sich ziemlich viel – und er will jetzt alles loswerden.

„Wir hatten kaum noch Sex, wir haben uns sogar nur noch ganz selten geküsst... War eben mehr wie 'ne Freundschaft. Tja, und wegen André ist ihm das aufgefallen. Am Anfang hat er noch gedacht, es ist ganz normal, dass er bei mir keine Schmetterlinge mehr im Bauch hat, aber dann ist ihm aufgefallen, dass zwischen uns wirklich kaum noch etwas läuft.“  
„Und das hat er dir einfach so gesagt? Dass er bei dir keine Schmetterlinge mehr im Bauch hat, aber bei André schon?“

Ihre Frage ist berechtigt. Und sie bringt ihn dazu, Kevins Rede zu hinterfragen. Er kann sie ihm partout nicht übel nehmen – aber hat er da eine rosa Brille auf?

„Nee, er hat's schon so ausführlich gesagt. Auch, dass er mich immer noch liebt, nur halt mehr wie ein Bruder. Ist ihm auch echt schwer gefallen – ist auch verdammt schwer, so etwas zu sagen.“  
„Mhh...“

Claudi lehnt sich zurück, ihr Blick ist geistesabwesend.

„Bist du sauer auf ihn?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwie schon – schließlich hat er unsere Beziehung beendet. Wir waren so lange ein Paar! Und dann macht er einfach so Schluss... Aber er hat schon recht. Ist vielleicht auch gut, wenn jetzt endlich Schluss ist... Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende und so. Trotzdem...“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. Das ist der Konflikt, der ihn beschäftigt, seit er Kevins Wohnung verlassen hat.  
Einerseits möchte er ihm die Türe einschlagen, möchte André aus dem Weg schaffen, möchte Kevin zurückerobern. Andererseits ist er irgendwie froh, dass Kevin diesen Schritt gewagt hat, bevor sie sich so richtig quälen hätten müssen, um die Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Und nebenbei will er ihn schlagen. Will so lange gegen seine Brust trommeln, bis er heulend vor ihm zusammensackt. Verdammte innere Diva.

„Und wie fühlst du dich jetzt?“

Wieder zuckt er mit den Schultern.

„Komisch. Total komisch. Weil ich nicht weiß, was ich von der Trennung halten soll. Und...“

Er holt tief Luft. Das ist wohl das schlimmste an der Trennung.

„Einsam.“

Klar, Kevin hat beteuert, dass er weiterhin mit ihm befreundet bleiben will – will er ja auch. Aber wie soll das gehen?  
Eigentlich müsste es ganz einfach sein. Es müsste ganz normal weitergehen, ohne Küsse, ohne sich zu Pärchenaktionen gezwungen zu fühlen. Trotzdem hat er Schiss davor, Kevin zu treffen. Außerdem weiß er nicht, ob zum Beispiel ihre ständigen Übernachtungen als „Pärchenaktion“ gelten. Aber mit Kevin an seiner Seite schläft er so viel besser, auf ganz platonische Art und Weise...

Claudis mitleidiger Blick tut ihm noch mehr weh. Doch zum Glück ist seine Schwester voller Tatendrang – lange bemitleidet sie ihn nicht. Plötzlich steht sie auf, drückt ihn zurück auf die Couch, als er ihr folgen will.

„Du bleibst hier sitzen und machst es dir gemütlich. Ich mach' was zu essen. Und danach gibt’s Schokoeis en masse. Noch bin ich da – noch bist du nicht alleine.“

Wenn Claudi so drauf ist, ist jeder Widerstand zwecklos. Also legt er sich auf die Couch und wickelt die Decke um sich.  
Das Klappern aus der Küche beruhigt ihn, zeigt ihm, dass er wirklich nicht alleine ist.

Trotzdem denkt er an Kevin, an ihr Gespräch vorher. Sein Ex-Freund – diese Bezeichnung ist verdammt ungewohnt – hat ihm gesagt, dass er trotz der Trennung immer noch einer der wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben ist. Wie soll er so über die Trennung hinweg kommen?  
Mag sein, dass ihre Beziehung nur noch Gewohnheitssache war. Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass sie ihm fehlt.

Er ist froh, als Claudi mit zwei vollen Tellern aus der Küche kommt. Das Essen bietet eine willkommene Abwechslung von seinen Gedanken.  
Außerdem stellt seine Schwester schnell die nächste Frage.

„Wollen wir mal weggehen? Einen neuen Kerl für dich suchen? Oder... Auf was stehst du jetzt eigentlich?“

Jetzt muss er aufpassen, was er sagt. Eventuell könnte er jetzt ihre Vorstellungen von einer perfekten Beziehung zerstören.  
Aber durch die Trennung hat sie eh schon mindestens einen Kratzer.

„Nur weil ich so lange mit Kevin zusammen war, heißt das nicht, dass ich blind durch die Welt gelaufen bin.“  
„Achso, nach dem Motto 'Nur schauen, nicht anfassen'?“  
„Ganz genau.“  
„Und was hast du dir dann angeschaut?“  
„Männer.“

Claudi isst zufrieden weiter. Zumindest solange, bis sie den nächsten Plan im Kopf zusammengebastelt hat.

„Dann reißen wir dir 'nen Kerl auf.“  
„Aber... Ist halt scheiße, weil ich Fußballer bin.“  
„Verdammt, stimmt. Ist dann wohl keine gute Idee...“

Schön, dass sie das genauso sieht – es ist immer schwer, ihr etwas auszureden. Aber das wäre ihm wirklich unangenehm. Was wäre, wenn er in irgendeiner Form auffliegen würde?  
Außerdem sind seine Aufreißer-Fähigkeiten ziemlich eingeschränkt. So etwas hat er nie gebraucht, schließlich war er jahrelang mit Kevin zusammen.

Wieder legt Claudi ihre Gabel zur Seite, diesmal, um etwas in ihrem Handy einzutippen.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?“  
„Waaarte... Die Seite von deiner Mannschaft ist so groß und unübersichtlich.“

Er hakt nicht weiter nach. Lieber wartet er ab, bis Claudi fertig ist.  
Dauert auch nicht lange, bis sie ihm das Handy entgegen streckt. Sie hat das Mannschaftsfoto aufgerufen und einen Spieler herangezoomt.

„Der da. Der große Blonde.“  
„Ja? Das ist Ragnar.“  
„Und der hier...“

Schon hat sie den nächsten Spieler ins Bild geholt. Ebenfalls groß, ebenfalls blond.

„Das ist Jan. Was soll ich jetzt damit?“  
„Das sind potentielle zukünftige Kerle!“

Damit schafft Claudi etwas, was er vor einer Stunde noch nicht gedacht hätte. Er schmunzelt. Ihr Übereifer amüsiert ihn irgendwie.

„Weil sie Kevin ähnlich sehen?“  
„Jaaa... Außerdem sind sie deine Mitspieler, sie werden dich wohl kaum outen!“  
„Aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie so begeistert davon wären, wenn ich mit einem von ihnen etwas anfangen würde.“

Matze nimmt ihr das Handy aus der Hand, bevor sie nach dem nächsten blonden Spieler suchen kann.

„Aber das mit den Spielern ist keine schlechte Idee...“

Damit hat er Claudis volle Aufmerksamkeit. Spätestens mit diesem Satz ist ihr Teller völlig in Vergessenheit geraten.

„Ich hab' mich da auch so 'n bisschen umgesehen... Vor allem, als Kevin noch in Bochum war. Und...“

Er denkt zurück an seine ersten Wochen in Augsburg. In dieser Zeit hat er sich es noch erlaubt, seine neuen Mitspieler abzuchecken, danach war er auch im Geiste wieder komplett treu.  
Aber jetzt, wo Claudi dieses Thema ausgegraben hat...

„Gibt's da einen?“  
„Mhh... Na ja, jetzt nicht so direkt...“  
„Jetzt rück's schon raus!“

Lachend schlägt sie ihm gegen die Schulter.

„Ist ja schon gut! Also, Paul ist schon ziemlich...“  
„Gutaussehend? Attraktiv? Heiß? Süß? Alles?“

Wieder muss er grinsen. Langsam steckt ihn Claudis Begeisterung an und diese Spekulationen lenken ihn nicht nur vorübergehend von der Trennung ab, sondern zeigen ihm auch, dass das Leben trotzdem weitergeht.

„Ich glaub, ich nehm' das letzte.“  
„Uuuuh! Zeig' ihn mal her!“

Er entsperrt den Bildschirm ihres Handys und fährt auf dem Mannschaftsfoto etwas nach unten, bis er seinen Kapitän gefunden hat.

„Mhh, der ist echt nicht schlecht.“

Dann wird Claudi plötzlich ganz ernst.

„Und selbst, wenn es mit ihm nichts wird: Andere Mütter haben auch schöne Söhne – nicht nur Mama Vogt. Außerdem ist es auch ganz nett, mal Single zu sein. Wirst du schon sehen. Wichtig ist nur eins: Lass dich nicht unterkriegen, okay? Auch nicht, wenn sich deine Kindheits- und Jugendliebe von dir trennt.“

Matze schluckt.

„Ich bin echt froh, dass ich dich hab', Schwesterchen.“  
„Ich doch auch. Auch dann noch, wenn ich dich mit Schokoeis füttern muss. Apropos...“

Sie nimmt ihre Gabel wieder in die Hand. Und endlich isst sie ihren Teller leer.

~*~*~


	2. Frühstück mit Ex

~*~*~

Wer klingelt um diese Uhrzeit bei ihm?

Matze hebt verschlafen seinen Kopf aus dem Kissen, tastet nach seinem Handy und drückt ziellos darauf herum. Das helle Licht blendet ihn, er kneift die Augen zusammen.  
Es ist früh. So früh, dass er ruhig noch ein Weilchen schlafen könnte. Wenn nicht gerade jemand an seiner Wohnungstüre geklingelt hätte.

Zum Glück ist Claudi da. Noch bevor er sich dazu aufrappeln kann, sein wunderbares Bett zu verlassen, hört er, dass sich ihre Türe öffnet und sie zur Wohnungstüre geht.  
Trotzdem ist er jetzt wach. Und das ist beschissen. Jetzt kommen nämlich langsam wieder die Gedanken und das schlechte Gefühl von der Trennung zurück.

Wird noch schlimmer, als er Stimmen hört. Claudis und...

„Was willst du hier?“  
„Frühstücken!“

… Kevins Stimme.

Liegenbleiben oder nachschauen, was los ist? Bevor er groß darüber nachdenken kann, hat er sich schon aus dem Bett geschwungen. Bei den beiden geht es um ihn – da sollte die Hauptperson auch mit von der Partie sein.  
Er zieht sich schnell an, kann es dabei nicht vermeiden, das Gespräch der beiden weiter zu verfolgen.

„Achso. Frühstücken. Denkst du wirklich, das ist eine gute Idee?“  
„Na klar. Er ist immer noch ein sehr guter Freund von mir!“  
„Mh, sicher. Findet er garantiert auch ganz toll.“  
„Claudi... Ich find's echt nett von dir, dass du Matze beschützen willst und es tut mir auch echt weh, dass das nötig ist. Trotzdem ist das 'ne Sache zwischen mir und deinem Bruder und du kannst da nicht einfach so über seinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden. Ist er gerade da?“

Wie er es geahnt hat. Er wird als Puffer benötigt. Und bevor sich die beiden noch mehr in die Haare kriegen, greift er lieber endlich ein.

„Claudi, Kevin kann bleiben!“

Eigentlich weiß er nicht so recht, ob er das wirklich will. Aber irgendwann muss er Kevin mal gegenübertreten – und mit einem Frühstück ist das vielleicht angenehmer. Außerdem sieht er keinen Sinn darin, Kevin zappeln zu lassen. Dazu waren sie viel zu lange ein Paar.

Als er aus seinem Zimmer kommt, verziehen sich die beiden gerade mosernd ins Esszimmer. Also folgt er ihnen.

Verdammt. Kevin zu sehen, ist echt...  
Hart.

Ihm war gar nicht bewusst, dass er immer, wenn er Kevin angesehen hat, im Hinterkopf 'mein Freund' hatte. Aber jetzt, wo Kevin das nicht mehr ist, fällt ihm das auf. Er sieht Kevin an und denkt an ihre Beziehung.

„Matze...“

Kevin sieht aus, als hätte er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Ist irgendwie angenehm, der Anblick – hätte Kevin die Trennung einfach so weggesteckt, wäre er echt gekränkt gewesen.  
Kurz bleiben sie voreinander stehen und sehen sich einfach nur an. Dann zieht Kevin ihn in seine Arme.

Die Umarmung tut gut. Auch wenn er weiß, dass Kevin nicht mehr sein Freund ist – er braucht ihn einfach. Wenn auch nur rein freundschaftlich.  
Claudis Gesichtsausdruck, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen, ist nicht gerade begeistert. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es lieber sehen, wenn sie einen klaren Schnitt ziehen würden. Aber das kann er nicht. Nicht, wenn es um Kevin geht.

„Dann lasst uns mal frühstücken.“

~*~*~

Das gemeinsame Frühstück war eine ziemlich gute Idee von Kevin. Wäre er nicht mit Gebäck vorbeigekommen, hätten sie sich erst beim Training getroffen – und das wäre äußerst unangenehm gewesen. So hatten sie ihre Ruhe, konnten noch einmal ausführlich miteinander sprechen und sich an die neue Situation gewöhnen.

Kevin ist sein bester Freund. Das war er schon, als sie ein Paar waren – er war gleichzeitig Partner, bester Freund und erster Ansprechpartner. Und das bleibt er auch weiterhin. Nur der Teil mit der Partnerschaft hat sich erledigt.

~*~*~

Die erste Zeit nach der Trennung war noch etwas merkwürdig. Sie wollten Abstand zueinander halten – aber es hat nicht geklappt.  
Erst einige Treffen später hat sich die Situation normalisiert. Nämlich dann, als sie sich wieder normal verhalten haben.

Er kann mit Kevin über alles reden. Daran hat sich nichts geändert, aber das mussten sie erst einmal kapieren. Seitdem sind er und Kevin wieder unzertrennlich.

Manchmal überlegt er sich, ob sie nicht doch wieder ihre Beziehung aufleben lassen sollten. Aber... Nein. Er vermisst nichts – im Gegenteil. Kevin nimmt ihn auch mal freundschaftlich in den Arm, wenn er es braucht, sie sind sich insgesamt sehr nah. Mit dem Unterschied, dass sie nicht mehr diesen Beziehungszwang haben. Er muss nicht mehr mit Kevin Sex haben, das ist irgendwie angenehm.  
Der Sex mit Kevin war nicht unangenehm, das nicht. Doch in der Zeit vor ihrer Trennung wurde er immer mehr zur Überwindungssache, zur lästigen Pflicht. Dass sich das erledigt hat, tut ihnen gut.

Ja, allmählich lassen sie ihre Mauern fallen.

Deshalb wagt Matze sich heute an ein neues Thema heran. An ein Thema, über das sie seit der Trennung nicht mehr gesprochen haben, was sie aber endlich mal besprechen sollten.

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit André?“

Kevin senkt hastig seinen Blick. Tut irgendwie gut – zeigt ihm, dass es Kevin leid tut, dass er gewissermaßen ihre Beziehung beendet hat.

„Wie jetzt? Was momentan läuft oder was er gemacht hat, warum ich mich von dir...“

Er muss es nicht aussprechen, Matze weiß auch so, was er meint.

„Beides.“  
„Okay... Also, als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe... Er hat... Ach...“

Das fällt Kevin richtig schwer. Dabei hat er sich wirklich nichts zuschulden kommen gelassen.

„Ich mochte ihn von Anfang an, glaube ich. Ich hab' mir gleich gedacht, dass er echt in Ordnung ist – und dass er ein interessanter Typ ist. Und dann...“

Jetzt beginnt er auch noch, seine Hände zu kneten. Langsam hat Matze Mitleid mit ihm – aber er will hören, was sein Ex-Freund dazu zu sagen hat.  
Also beschränkt er sich darauf, Kevin zu beruhigen.

„Kevin, ich komm' mittlerweile damit klar, dass wir kein Paar mehr sind. Und das mit André ist auch okay. Du brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Oder hast du ihn gevögelt, als wir noch zusammen waren?“

Damit hat er es endlich geschafft. Sein Freund lacht wieder und entspannt sich langsam.

„Nein. Da lief überhaupt nichts. Aber ich hab' irgendwann Bauchkribbeln gekriegt, wenn er in meiner Nähe war – das Bauchkribbeln, das ich vor 'nem Spiel immer hab'. Ich hab' Gefallen daran gefunden, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen und... joa. Das war los.“  
„Und jetzt? Was läuft jetzt zwischen euch?“  
„Immer noch nichts. Wir treffen uns halt hin und wieder, aber... Dazu ist das mit uns noch zu frisch.“

Matze streicht ihm durch die Haare, muss ihn jetzt einfach irgendwie anfassen.

„Danke. Du bist so süß.“  
„Ist doch 'ne Selbstverständlichkeit.“  
„Na ja... Du darfst jetzt trotzdem langsam dein Leben weiterleben.“  
„Und du?“

Erwischt. In letzter Zeit hat er sich auch hauptsächlich auf Kevin konzentriert. Erst auf ihre Trennung, dann auf ihre Freundschaft...  
Aber bei ihm ist das wohl was komplett anderes. Das sagt er ihm auch.

„Ich leb' mein Leben weiter. Ich hatte ja keinen Trennungsgrund.“

Zum Glück nimmt Kevin das als Scherz auf – sein schlechtes Gewissen von vorher hat schon gereicht.

„Und jetzt gehst du mit offenen Augen durch die Welt.“  
„Na klar.“

Tut er wirklich. Zumindest in der Mannschaft. Und dabei hat er das gleiche festgestellt wie direkt nach seinem Wechsel.  
Paul ist der attraktivste Spieler der Mannschaft. Nebenbei – er hat ihn ja seitdem näher kennengelernt – ist er echt sympathisch und er kommt gut mit ihm klar.

Er hätte ihn schon gerne in seinem Bett. Wahlweise auch in Pauls Bett, auf einem Küchentisch, in der Umkleide... Da ist er nicht besonders wählerisch. Er will einfach nur Sex mit Paul. Eine einmalige Sache, mehr nicht. Das ist das, was er jetzt braucht, nach der jahrelangen Beziehung mit Kevin.

„Schon jemanden gesichtet?“

Kurz überlegt er. Aber warum sollte er Kevin das nicht sagen? Sie erzählen sich doch jetzt wieder alles. Außerdem nimmt Kevin seine noch-nicht-Beziehung zu André dann vielleicht etwas lockerer.

„Unser Kapitän ist geil.“

War wohl etwas zu direkt. Kevins Augen weiten sich.  
Doch dann lacht er.

„Mein Typ ist er nicht.“  
„Du stehst auf muskulöse, tätowierte Kerle?“  
„Scheinbar. Aber... Paul? Er ist dein Typ?“  
„Jaaa. Ich würd' echt gern mit ihm...“

Er schnalzt mit der Zunge.

„Ach ja? Und seit wann?“  
„Er ist mir schon aufgefallen, als ich nach Augsburg gekommen bin. Aber wirklich darüber nachgedacht hab' ich erst nach unserer Trennung.“

Diesmal streicht Kevin ihm durch die Haare. Sein Blick ist etwas abwesend.

„Wär' schön, wenn ihr ein Paar werden würdet.“  
„Will ich doch gar nicht, Kevin. Ich... Ich will jetzt mal 'n bisschen die Freiheit genießen. Ich will einfach so mit ihm vögeln.“

Man sieht förmlich, wie es hinter seiner Stirn rattert. Doch Kevin sagt nichts dazu.  
Er fragt nicht, ob Matzes Einstellung mit ihm zu tun hat.

„Paul ist doch hetero, oder? Hast du da irgendwelche anderen Informationen?“

Oh stimmt. Darüber hat er noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Er hat mit Claudi darüber geredet, wie verdammt gutaussehend Paul ist, er hat ihn unter der Dusche beobachtet, er hat sich vorgestellt, wie sein Stöhnen klingt. Dass er eine Freundin hat, hat er verdrängt.

„Neee. Aber ich will ihn. Also krieg' ich ihn.“

Diese Worte sind ungewohnt. Bis jetzt hat er einen solchen Kampfwillen bei der Männerjagd nicht benötigt – schließlich hatte er einen Mann zuhause.  
Aber es fühlt sich gut an. Er will Paul erobern und er glaubt daran, dass er es schafft. Mit der richtigen Taktik kriegt er alles hin.

Damit fühlt er sich auch darin beschäftigt, jetzt erst einmal die Freiheit zu genießen. Die Freiheit ist ebenfalls sehr angenehm.

Jetzt muss er nur noch lernen, wie man sich einen Kerl angelt. Da ist er noch absolut unerfahren.

~*~*~


	3. Beratung mit unverbesserlichem Trio

~*~*~

Matze hat sich lange überlegt, wie er Paul erobern könnte. Meistens ist er dabei gedanklich abgeschweift – er hat sich vorgestellt, wie Paul ihn gegen die nassen Fliesen in der Mannschaftsdusche presst und ganz langsam in ihn eindringt, wie Paul im Kino vor ihm kniet und ihm einen bläst, wie Paul...  
Aber hin und wieder hat er echte Pläne entwickelt. Jetzt muss er sich nur noch für einen entscheiden.

Doch das Schicksal meint es heute gut mit ihm. Es nimmt ihm gewissermaßen die Entscheidung ab.  
Als er nach einer Runde Muskeltraining – er hat noch eine Runde an das normale Training gehängt – die Umkleide betritt, ist dort nur noch Paul. Das Schicksal will wohl, dass er seinen Mannschaftsduschensex bekommt.

Matze versucht, den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken und seine zitternden Hände zu beruhigen, dann geht er auf Paul zu.

Was jetzt? Er kann ihn doch nicht einfach so abknutschen – aber er kann ihn auch schlecht fragen, ob er ihn küssen darf.  
Letztendlich entscheidet er sich für die zweite Möglichkeit.

„Paul?“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich...“

Pauls Blick ist sorgenvoll. Typisch Kapitän, immer um das Wohl seiner Spieler besorgt. Wenn das so ist, soll er jetzt bitte etwas für sein Wohl machen.

„Ich will mit dir vögeln.“

Die Augen seines Gegenübers weiten sich, kurz zucken seine Mundwinkel so, als würde er gleich loslachen. Dann realisiert er wohl, was Matze ihm gerade gesagt hat.

„Aber...“

Oh.

Nur dieses eine Wort reicht, um ihm das letzte bisschen Sicherheit zu nehmen.  
Er wollte ein Ja! Mehr nicht. Paul hätte sogar komplett auf eine Antwort verzichten können, wenn er ihn stattdessen geküsst hätte.

„Matze, ich steh nicht auf Männer. Tut mir echt leid.“

Na super. Damit hat er wohl die Mission „Paul erobern“ in den Sand gesetzt.

~*~*~

„Du hast was?“

Das unverbesserliche Trio sitzt vor ihm und starrt ihn an, als hätte er seinen Verstand verloren. Gut, damit liegen sie vielleicht gar nicht so falsch – er kann sich sein Verhalten Paul gegenüber ja auch nicht erklären.

Das unverbesserliche Trio... Claudi hat sich mit Kevin versöhnt. Nach einer Weile hat auch sie gesehen, dass ihre Beziehung unrettbar war, das hat ihre Freundschaft wiederhergestellt. Und da zu Kevin jetzt André dazu gehört, hat sie ihn auch schnell kennengelernt. Inzwischen kommen sie sogar miteinander klar, zuerst war sie sauer auf ihn. Aus Prinzip, obwohl ihr damals schon klar war, dass Matzes und Kevins Beziehung ihr Verfalldatum überschritten hat.  
Tja, jetzt hat sie beiden verziehen und damit hat er jetzt drei Kummerkästen, die zusätzlich noch gerne Zeit miteinander verbringen.

„Ich war überfordert, okay? Der Kerl stand oben ohne vor mir, ich wollte ihn vögeln und ich wollte nicht, dass er mich falsch versteht.“

Das unverbesserliche Trio reagiert völlig unterschiedlich. Claudi trinkt erst mal einen Schluck zur Beruhigung, André schlägt sich gegen die Stirn und Kevin versucht, sein Kichern zu unterdrücken.  
André ist der erste, der etwas dazu gesagt.

„Wie hat das dann damals mit dir und Kevin geklappt? Kevin hat den ersten Schritt gemacht, oder?“  
„Nein, hat er nicht. Zwischen uns war schon die ganze Zeit so 'ne Spannung, dann haben wir uns mal angesehen und gewusst, dass, wenn wir uns jetzt küssen, was festes zwischen uns entsteht oder so. Tja, und dann haben wir uns geküsst. Hat keiner den ersten Schritt gemacht.“

Jetzt schreitet sein Ex-Freund zu seiner Verteidigung ein.

„Matze war sogar der, der dann zuerst darüber geredet hat. Normalerweise stellt er sich nicht so bescheuert an.“  
„Danke.“

Das bekommt Kevin gar nicht mehr mit. Er muss erst einmal wieder lachen.

„Kriegt euch mal wieder ein und sagt mir, was ich jetzt machen soll.“  
„Das hättest du mal früher fragen sollen.“

Sogar seine eigene Familie stellt sich jetzt in Form von Claudi gegen ihn. Können die drei mal aufhören, sich über ihn lustig zu machen und ihm helfen? Er verzweifelt. Oder ist schon verzweifelt.

„Was hat er denn überhaupt dazu gesagt?“

Endlich kommt hier mal wieder jemand zur Vernunft. Auf Kevin ist Verlass.

„Na ja, so wie es aussieht, nicht ja.“

Und auch André wird langsam wieder vernünftig.

„Neee. Hat gemeint, dass er nicht auf Männer steht. Ich hab' dann so getan, als wär's nur ein blöder Witz gewesen. Scheinbar hat er's mir abgenommen – sonst hätte er garantiert noch darüber reden wollen. Ist ja Kapitän und so.“

Jetzt schweigt das unverbesserliche Trio. Noch mehr Grund zur Hoffnung, vielleicht überlegen sie jetzt endlich, wie man ihm helfen kann.  
Claudi stellt die nächste Frage.

„Was willst du überhaupt? Willst du Paul überhaupt noch?“

Gute Frage. Hat schon irgendwie weh getan. Nicht nur seine Absage – auch, dass er ganz schnell so tun konnte, als wäre nichts passiert.  
Trotzdem ist er verdammt heiß. Und Matze fühlt sich in seinem Stolz verletzt. Jetzt will er ihn erst recht.

„Ja.“  
„Gut, dann... Also, freiwillig macht er nicht mit. Dann...“  
„... müsst ihr ihn wohl an ein Bett knebeln. Wofür hab ich denn Freunde?“

Seine Schwester wirft ein Kissen nach ihm.

„Idiot. Das hab ich nicht mit 'freiwillig' gemeint. Jetzt mal wieder ernst: Er findet dich scheinbar okay, aber er will dich nicht. Also müssen wir das zweite ändern. Und da musst du langsam vorgehen. Du musst ihn erobern.“

Ist es das, was er will? Eigentlich wollte er ja unverbindlichen, einmaligen Sex. Andererseits will er Sex mit Paul und wenn er dafür kämpfen muss, tut er das. Sein Ziel ist ja nicht unverbindlicher, einmaliger Sex, sondern unverbindlicher, einmaliger Sex mit Paul.

„Und wie?“  
„Du musst dich ihm annähern. Ihm langsam zeigen, dass du mehr als okay bist – und dass du auch für mehr als nur eine Freundschaft gut bist. André, Kevin, schaut mich nicht so an.“  
„Das ist aber gruselig. Ihr Frauen seid doch alle gleich – total manipulativ und so.“  
„Nur weil ich mir für meinen Bruder einen Plan ausgedacht hab'?“  
„Genau deswegen! So etwas plant man doch nicht!“

Sie rollt mit den Augen.

„Ja. So etwas plant man nicht. Was dabei herauskommt, hat man ja heute gesehen. Also, Matze, was sagst du? Zu manipulativ?“

Er überlegt kurz. Irgendwie haben André und Kevin schon recht. Ist schon komisch, wenn er plant, sich Paul anzunähern.  
Aber warum soll er das nicht tun? Claudi hat auch recht – das ist seine Chance, Paul ins Bett zu bekommen.  
Seine einzige Chance. Es sei denn, er greift auf irgendwelche nicht ganz legalen Mittel zurück. Aber er will, dass Paul es auch will.

„Ich probier's.“

~*~*~


	4. Erleuchtung durch Mila

~*~*~

Matze geht gerade zum Stadionausgang, als ihn etwas am Knie trifft. Es ist ein kleiner Ball, stellt er fest, als er den Gegenstand aufhebt.  
Der gehört wohl dem Mädchen, das ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt steht und ihn schuldbewusst ansieht.

Er hält ihr den Ball entgegen.

„Dein Ball?“  
„Jaaa!“

Sie schnappt ihn sich und wirft ihn in eine andere Richtung. Dann tapst sie ganz aufgeregt hinterher.

Ist das nicht Pauls Tochter? Bei den ganzen kleinen blonden Mädchen unter den Spielerkindern hat er den Überblick verloren. Aber... Doch, das müsste sie sein. Sie hat sogar Pauls Augen, wenn er sich nicht täuscht.  
Dann heißt sie Mila. Also, glaubt er zumindest.

„Mila?“

Volltreffer. Sie dreht sich um und sieht ihn an. Also hebt er die Hand und winkt ihr zu.  
In ihrer kindlichen Unbeschwertheit wundert sie sich nicht darüber. Ohne zu zögern, winkt sie zurück, dann wirft sie ihren Ball in die nächste Ecke.

Und in Matzes Kopf formt sich langsam eine Idee. Wo bleibt denn Kevin? Er muss mit ihm darüber reden. Und wenn er zuhause ist, muss er seine Planerin anrufen.

Nach seinem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch, Paul in die Kiste zu bekommen, hat er erst einmal etwas Abstand gehalten und seine Wunden geleckt. Seitdem versucht er, sich Paul anzunähern – mit mäßigem Erfolg. Sie unterhalten sich zwar öfter, verstehen sich auch ganz gut miteinander, aber der letzte Funke fehlt.

Tja, sieht so aus, als hätte er das fehlende Puzzlestück gefunden.

Paul vergöttert Mila. Wenn er also nett zu Mila ist und sie ihn in ihr Herz schließt...  
Sie ist der Schlüssel zum Herzen ihres Vaters. Oder so.

~*~*~

Wie lange braucht seine Schwester, um an ihr Handy zu gehen? Matze läuft unruhig hin und her.  
Kevin hat er schon von seinem Plan erzählt. Hat nicht mehr lange gedauert, bis auch er aus der Kabine gekommen ist, dann sind sie zusammen heimgefahren und bei der Fahrt konnten sie über Matzes Idee sprechen. Natürlich ist Kevin nicht begeistert - er sagt, Claudi färbt zu stark ab. Aber nach einer Weile musste er seine Meinung dann doch revidieren. Paul ist einfach verdammt schwer zu knacken, da muss Matze kreativ werden.

Endlich. Die Leitung knackt, dann hört er Musik und Lachen im Hintergrund. Seine Schwester begrüßt ihn gehetzt.

„Bist du auf ‘ner Party?"  
„Es ist Samstag Abend, Bruderherz."  
„Ich dachte, du schaust dir mein Spiel an."

Sie lacht, dann werden die Hintergrundgeräusche leiser. Scheinbar hat sie den Raum verlassen, um ungestört mit ihm reden zu können.

„Ich seh dich schon oft genug, da muss ich dich nicht auch noch im Fernsehen anschauen."  
„Hab dich auch lieb, Claudi."

Das ist reine Geschwisterplänkelei. Matze weiß, dass sie seine Spiele nur dann nicht ansieht, wenn es nicht anders geht.

„Nee, das Spiel ist doch schon längst vorbei. Und Bine hat heute Geburtstag."  
„Dann gratulier’ ihr von mir."  
„Na klar doch. Aber deswegen rufst du nicht an, oder? Wart mal kurz…"

Er hört ein Klacken - scheinbar hat sie das Handy zur Seite gelegt. Dann raschelt es und Claudi schnauft.

„So, wieder da."  
„Was war das jetzt?"  
„Wollte mich auf die Fensterbank setzen, aber das Mistding ist verdammt hoch. Na ja, jetzt bin ich droben. Alles in Ordnung. Jetzt hau raus."

Matze grinst. Das ist eine Marotte, die sie beide haben. Kevin hat sich auch immer darüber aufgeregt, dass er zum Telefonieren eine freie Fensterbank braucht.

„Ich hatte ‘ne Idee, wie ich Paul bekomme."  
„Oh, erzähl!"  
„Ich hab’ vorher seine Tochter getroffen. Wenn ich mich mit ihr anfreunde oder so, habe ich mehr mit Paul zu tun. Und irgendwann hab’ ich ihn dann soweit, dass er mit mir ins Bett geht."  
„Okay…"

Begeisterung klingt anders. Um genau zu sein, war sogar Kevin vorher begeisterter.

„Keine gute Idee?"  
„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Einerseits hast du schon recht - solche Typen knackt man oft über ihre Kinder. Aber… Ist schon irgendwie komisch, oder? Du nutzt die Kleine total aus."  
„Claudi, Mila ist zwei. Die freut sich, wenn jemand mit ihr spielt. Und wenn nicht, ist es auch nicht weiter schlimm - gibt ja andere, die mit ihr spielen."  
„Stimmt auch wieder… Trotzdem ist es komisch. Aber das musst du wissen - wenn du damit klar kommst, passt’s doch."

Damit verunsichert Claudi ihn. Er hat zwar kein schlechtes Gewissen, aber wenn Claudi das so kritisch sieht…

„Letztendlich tu’ ich ihm doch damit was gutes. Ich pass’ auf seine Tochter auf, schau’, dass sie Spaß hat… Und dann schau’ ich, dass er Spaß hat."

Claudis Lachen gibt ihm etwas Sicherheit zurück.

„Du bist so ein Gutmensch, Brudi."  
„Aber klar doch. Alles für einen guten Zweck."

Dann wird er wieder ernst.

„Ich schau’ einfach mal. Ich probier’s, ob es so klappt. Und jetzt musst du mir sagen, wie ich Mila davon überzeugen kann, dass ich der Richtige für ihren Vater bin."

~*~*~


	5. Analysen mit Paul

~*~*~

Manchmal spielt ihm das Schicksal stark in die Hände. So auch jetzt wieder.

Matze hat sich tagelang überlegt, wie er am besten Kontakt zu Mila aufnimmt. Einen Vorwand, Paul zu besuchen, hat er einfach nicht gefunden, also hat er beschlossen, einfach bis zum nächsten Heimspiel zu warten und darauf zu hoffen, dass Paul Mila mitnehmen würde. Doch dann haben sie eine Standpauke von ihrem Trainer kassiert und wurden dazu aufgefordert, sich privat zu treffen und Spielabläufe zu besprechen.  
Gut, dass Paul auch in der Abwehr steht - ein Treffen mit einem Stürmer wäre nicht so plausibel gewesen. Aber nein, Paul spielt eine ähnliche Position wie er und der Rest der Verteidigung - ihr Innenverteidigerpärchen - treffen sich separat. Er wurde also fast schon dazu gezwungen, sich mit Paul zu treffen.

Deshalb sitzt er jetzt auf Pauls Wohnzimmerboden, vor Mila. Pauls Freundin hat sich verzogen, nachdem Paul ihn gefragt hat, ob es in Ordnung ist, wenn sie auf Mila aufpassen.  
Natürlich war es für ihn in Ordnung. Sogar mehr als das. Alles läuft nach Plan.

Er hat Mia einen kleinen pinken Ball gekauft - dass er den extra im Internet bestellt hat und nicht etwa auf dem Weg als Mitbringsel mitgenommen hat, muss Paul ja nicht wissen. Den werfen sie sich jetzt hin und her, während Paul in der Küche steht und fluchend versucht, die Wachsmalkreide aus seinem weißen T-Shirt zu waschen.

„Du darfst den Papa nicht anmalen, Mila."

Mila lacht nur - besonders gesprächig ist sie nicht. Dafür wirft sie ihm den Ball an den Kopf.

„Du solltest Handballerin werden. Was sagt denn der Papa dazu?"

Er wirft ihr den Ball zu, doch sie erwischt ihn nicht. Fangen kann sie noch nicht, bis jetzt beschränken sich ihre Ballfähigkeiten auf das Werfen.  
Sie krabbelt zum Ball, schnappt ihn sich, dann richtet sie sich auf und läuft zu ihm. Matze breitet seine Arme aus, so dass sie sich hinein fallen lassen kann.  
Wieder lacht sie.

Mila macht es ihm echt leicht, sie zu mögen.

Die Wohnzimmertüre öffnet sich und Paul kommt herein. Sein nasses T-Shirt hält er in der Hand, sein Oberkörper ist unbedeckt. Sehr sehenswerter Anblick, findet Matze.

„Lasst euch von mir nicht stören. Ich hol' nur ein T-Shirt.“

Als hätte Mila das verstanden, kuschelt sie sich enger an Matze. Er legt die Arme um sie und drückt sie. In der Zwischenzeit zieht ihr Vater ein T-Shirt aus dem Wäschekorb, dann verlässt er das Zimmer wieder.

„Na, Kleine? Müde?“

Sie antwortet nicht. Natürlich nicht. Aber dass sie wie ein nasser Sack in seinen Armen hängt, ist schon ziemlich eindeutig.  
Okay, vielleicht will sie auch einfach nur kuscheln. Also zieht er sie auf seinen Schoß, wo sie sich sofort wie eine Katze zusammenrollt. Dann schlingt sie ihre kurzen Arme wieder um ihn.

Sieht doch mehr nach Kuscheln aus. Gut, dann kuschelt er halt mit ihr.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis die Türe wieder aufgeht. Diesmal hat Paul leider etwas an, außerdem hält er eine DVD in der Hand.

„Bereit für den Fernsehabend?“  
„Na klar.“

Paul lässt sich auf die Couch fallen, klopft dann auf das Polster neben sich.

„Kommt ihr hoch?“

Kurz wirft er einen Blick auf Mila. Ihre Augen sind geöffnet, sie sieht ihn zufrieden an. Gut, dann muss er sich keine Sorgen machen, dass er sie aufweckt.  
Vorsichtig greift er unter ihre Arme und nimmt sie auf den Arm, dann setzt er sich zu Paul. Sofort macht Mila es sich wieder auf seinem Schoß bequem – ihr Vater quittiert das nur mit einem Grinsen.

Allmählich versteht er, warum Kevin so begeistert von seinem Neffen ist. Mila ist so winzig, so süß... Seiner Meinung nach sogar noch süßer als Kevins Neffe, aber prinzipiell kann er jetzt Kevin nachvollziehen. Schon irgendwie beeindruckend, so ein kleiner Mensch...

Doch jetzt muss er sich erst einmal auf die DVD konzentrieren, die Paul gerade eingeschoben hat. Deshalb ist er ja schließlich hier. Dass er das gleich nutzt, um sich mit Mila anzufreunden und Paul näher zu kommen, ist Nebensache.  
Er schafft es tatsächlich, die Szene anzuschauen, die Paul herausgesucht hat. Ist eine einfache Szene – ein blöder Ballverlust in der eigenen Hälfte, der zu einem Gegentor führt.

„So, dann sag' mal was dazu.“

Paul verhält sich nicht einmal mehr wie ein Kapitän – er verhält sich wie ein Lehrer. Nur, weil er sich davor drücken will, die Szene zu analysieren...  
Er würde ihn ja jetzt gerne schlagen, aber seine Tochter liegt ja auch seinem Schoß. Hat er ganz raffiniert eingefädelt, der Herr Verhaegh.

„Na ja, der Verteidiger müsste den Ball eigentlich zu 'nem eigenen Spieler passen. Warum er ihn dann zu einem Gegenspieler passt, weiß auch nur er selbst.“

Paul grummelt leise. Scheinbar hat er sich eine x-beliebige Spielaufzeichnung geschnappt und dabei nicht bemerkt, dass es die ist, in der er ein Gegentor verursacht hat.

„Der Sonnenstand war blöd, ich hab' nichts gesehen. Außerdem hab' ich dann den Ausgleich geschossen.“

Matze schnappt sich die Fernbedienung und spult zur entsprechenden Szene vor.

„Superschönes Tor, wirklich. Kannste stolz darauf sein. So ein erstes Bundesligator wünscht sich jeder!“

Bei einer Ecke kurz vor Spielende ist Simon – damals noch ihre Nummer 1 im Tor – mit in den gegnerischen Strafraum gelaufen. Bei dem darauffolgenden Konter der Bremer wurde er von einem Gegenspieler umgestoßen. Den Freistoß, den sie dafür bekommen haben, hat Paul irgendwie mit dem Knie über die Torlinie gedrückt. Nicht schön, aber ein Tor – der Ausgleichstreffer.

„Immerhin hab' ich schon 'nen Bundesligatreffer. Ich kenn' da welche, die das noch nicht geschafft haben.“

Natürlich weiß Matze, wen er meint. Schließlich hat er weder in der zweiten Liga noch in der Bundesliga ein Tor geschossen. Na ja, er hat die Hoffnung, dass das noch kommt.

Trotzdem macht es irgendwie Spaß, sich so mit Paul zu zanken. Damit ist jedoch erst einmal wieder Schluss – Paul spult etwas zurück, mitten ins Spiel.

„So, dann analysieren wir mal die Verteidigung unter dem Spiel.“

Mila scheint eine ähnliche Meinung dazu zu haben wie Matze. Sie rutscht von seinem Schoß und krabbelt durch das Wohnzimmer.  
Ob Paul ein arg großes Problem damit hat, wenn er hinterher krabbelt?

Muss er aber gar nicht. Die Kleine kommt gleich zurück, sie schiebt eine Kiste mit all ihren Kuscheltieren vor sich her. Dann zieht sie sich an Matzes Hosenbein hoch und versucht, zurück auf seinen Schoß zu klettern. Er erbarmt sich und hebt sie hoch. Nach einem kritischen Blick von ihr holt er auch die Kuscheltiere auf die Couch.  
Zufrieden schnappt sie sich einen Affen und drückt ihn Paul in die Hand. Matze bekommt einen Wolf. Sie selbst steckt sich eine Plüsch-Fingerfigur in Form des Regenbogenfisches auf ihre winzigen Finger.

Paul betrachtet lächelnd seine Tochter, Matze dagegen ist etwas verwirrt.

„Und jetzt?“  
„Spielen. Was sonst?“

Es ist irgendwie ungewohnt, eine Zweijährige auf dem Schoß sitzen zu haben und mit ihr und ihrem Vater zu spielen. Aber er gewöhnt sich schnell daran, mit einer Stimme zu sprechen, die zu einem Plüschwolf passt, Sachen zu sagen, die ein Plüschwolf in einem solchen Spiel sagt...  
Irgendwie macht es Spaß. Und als Pauls Freundin zurückkommt, ihnen Mila abnimmt und ihr etwas zu essen macht, findet er das irgendwie schade. Vor allem, als Mila anfängt zu weinen und ihre kleinen Arme nach ihm ausstreckt.

War eine gute Idee, zu versuchen, über Mila an ihren Vater heranzukommen.

~*~*~

Da sie bei ihrer letzten Taktikbesprechung nicht besonders weit gekommen sind, ist Matze heute wieder auf dem Weg zu Paul. Sein Kapitän hat zwar vorgeschlagen, diesmal zu ihm zu kommen, Matze hat jedoch abgelehnt. Er will Mila wiedersehen – zuerst einmal, weil er sie bei ihrem letzten Treffen ins Herz geschlossen hat, viel mehr jedoch, weil ihre Anwesenheit seinem Verhältnis zu Paul gut tut.

Doch als er an der Haustüre klingelt, passsiert nichts. Matze wartet etwas, klingelt noch einmal, wartet wieder... Nichts. Sie haben aber schon heute als Termin vereinbart, oder? Eigentlich ist er sich da ganz sicher.  
Ein Blick auf sein Handy, in den Nachrichtenverlauf, bestätigt das. Dann muss er wohl Paul anfunken... Paul sagt immer, er ist jederzeit erreichbar für seine Mitspieler und wenn sie jetzt einen Termin haben, sollte er das erst recht sein.

Ist auch so. Es dauert zwar ein Weilchen, bis Paul den Anruf annimmt, aber er tut es.

„Servus Matze!“  
„Hallo Paul... Ich stehe gerade vor deiner Türe.“  
„Ich weiß... Also, ich habe gerade die Uhrzeit gesehen. Bin noch mit Mila auf dem Spielplatz, wir haben die Zeit vergessen.“

Paul klingt tatsächlich ziemlich reumütig. Bei Matze hingegen breitet sich Hochstimmung aus. Sein Kapitän ist mit seiner Tochter unterwegs, das ist perfekt!  
Aus diesem Grund lässt er sich von Paul eine Wegbeschreibung geben, als er ihn vor die Wahl stellt, entweder kurz zu warten, bis sie zu ihm kommen oder selbst zum Spielplatz zu kommen. Dann macht er sich auf den Weg zu den beiden.

Er hört sie, bevor er sie sieht.

„Schaufel?“  
„Gaaah!“  
„Schauuuu-feeel?“  
„Gaaah! Papa!“  
„Nein! Nicht mit Sand werfen!“

Klingt ganz klar nach Paul und Mila. Scheinbar hat Paul versucht, ihr ein neues Wort beizubringen. Mila ist jedoch heute nicht lernbereit.  
Heute Vormittag hat er sich nach dem Training ein bisschen mit Paul über seine Tochter unterhalten. Er war ganz begeistert von dem Thema und hat ihm gleich erzählt, dass Mila immer mehr Wörter lernt. Ihrem Alter entsprechend kann sie sich allerdings noch kaum Personen merken. Bis jetzt erkennt sie nur die zwei wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben wieder – ihre Mutter und ihren Vater.  
Kurz hat Matze überlegt, ob es lustig wäre, Mila irgendeinen Blödsinn beizubringen. Diese Idee hat er jedoch wieder verworfen. So etwas macht man nur mit einem Papagei, nicht mit einem Kleinkind.

„Paul? Mila?“

Er muss noch ein zweites Mal rufen, dann bekommt er eine Antwort.

„Matze? Moment, ich komm gleich!“

Matze kann sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Diesen Satz würde er gern in absehbarer Zeit unter völlig anderen Umständen hören.  
Genauer kann er darüber jedoch nicht nachdenken. Paul kommt um die Ecke herum.

„Servus – da drüben sind wir!“

Dafür, dass Paul erst seit ein paar Jahren in Deutschland lebt, hat er sich schon sehr gut integriert. Um genau zu sein, sogar besser als Matze. Paul spricht nämlich teilweise Bayerisch.

Er gehorcht seiner Aufforderung, folgt Paul um eine Ecke und geht durch das Gartentürchen, das Paul ihm aufhält, auf den Spielplatz.

„Mila hat gerade echt viel Spaß, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, spielen wir noch ein bisschen.“

Absolut kein Problem – schließlich kann er so mehr Zeit mit Paul verbringen. Nebenbei schiebt er die Besprechung gerne noch etwas auf.

Bevor sie bei Mila ankommen, hören sie sie. Plötzlich schreit sie in einer ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke los.

„Mila!“

Paul zögert nicht lange. Sofort sprintet er los. Matze folgt ihm unmittelbar.  
Die Kleine liegt neben der Schaukel auf dem Boden und heult. Sieht so aus, als hätte sie versucht, auf die Schaukel oder die Leiter direkt daneben zu klettern.  
Bis er bei ihr angekommen ist, kniet Paul schon neben ihr und nimmt sie in den Arm. Ihr Weinen wird nur geringfügig leiser.

„Hast du Aua gemacht?“

Keine Antwort.  
Matze geht neben den beiden in die Hocke. Vorsichtig streichelt er Mila über den Kopf.  
Das überrascht sie. Sie hebt den Blick, sieht ihn an – und erkennt ihn. Für einen Moment ist sie ruhig, sie grinst sogar. Dann fällt ihr wieder ein, dass sie gerade einen Unfall gehabt hat.

Diesmal ist das Weinen wirklich leiser und wenn man sich Mühe gibt, versteht man sogar, was sie sagt.

„Aua, aua, aua!“

Man sieht Paul das schlechte Gewissen an. Dabei hat er sich nicht besonders viel zuschulden kommen lassen. Er hat sie nur ein paar Minuten aus den Augen gelassen. Aber wie auch Matze jetzt gesehen hat, sind ein paar Minuten bei einem Kleinkind schon viel zu viel.

Er wiegt seine Tochter hin und her, drückt sie dabei an sich. Und nach einer Weile stimmt er einen Gesang an.

„Heile, heile, Segen, drei Tage Regen...“

Wieder wird Mila etwas leiser. Trotzdem lässt sie ihren Vater das komplette Lied singen, ohne sich komplett zu beruhigen.

„Wo aua?“

Mila zeigt schluchzend auf ihr Knie. Damit ist dann wohl jetzt sein Einsatz gefragt. Matze beugt sich nach vorne, streicht einmal kurz über das Knie, anschließend pustet er auf die verletzte Stelle.  
Es hilft. Ein paar Minuten später ist sie ganz ruhig und schmiegt sich einfach nur an ihren Vater.

Zumindest solange, bis ihr Bewegungsdrang zurückgekehrt ist – also nicht einmal eine Minute. Sie zappelt sich frei, dann tapst sie los.  
Er rappelt sich ebenfalls auf und zieht Paul auf die Beine. Gemeinsam betrachten sie Mila, die gerade einem Schmetterling hinterher läuft.

„Ein komisches Alter.“  
„Kinder sind immer komisch.“

Paul legt einen Arm um seine Schulter. So spürt Matze die Vibrationen seines Körpers, als er lacht.

„Aber stimmt schon, momentan verhält sie sich echt merkwürdig. Zuerst total lieb und fröhlich, im nächsten Moment dann tieftraurig... Ist aber auch wieder schnell vergessen und dann...“

Mila bleibt mit dem Fuß im Gras hängen, sie stolpert. Doch bevor sie eingreifen können, hat sie sich schon wieder aufgerichtet.

„... dann lachen sie ganz schnell wieder. In der Nacht ist es ähnlich – wobei es schon schlimmer war. Bis vor 'ner Weile hat sie immer dann geschrien, wenn wir gerade eingeschlafen sind. Wir durften sie dann ewig hin und her tragen. Wenn ich aber eh wach war und nach ihr geschaut hab', ist sie ganz schnell eingeschlafen. Jetzt wacht sie in der Früh als erste auf und will sofort spielen. Wenigstens schläft sie abends schnell ein. Vor allem, wenn ich am Nachmittag mit ihr draußen war.“

Ist jedes Mal wieder süß, wenn Paul anfängt, von seiner Tochter zu schwärmen. Die Art, wie er all das erzählt, macht es interessant, ihm zuzuhören.  
Aber Paul hat wohl erst einmal genug erzählt. Er löst sich von Matze, geht zu Mila und nimmt sie auf den Arm.

„So, wir gehen jetzt heim.“  
„Nein!“

Matze bezweifelt, dass sie überhaupt verstanden hat, was Paul gesagt hat. Doch so wie es aussieht, hat sie auch beim Sprechen eine schwierige Phase erreicht. Die Phase, in der 'nein' zu einem der wichtigsten Wörter wird.  
Diesmal kann er ihr jedoch zustimmen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, könnte er noch eine Weile lang mit Mila und Paul im Garten bleiben. Die Taktikbesprechung kann warten.

Leider kommt Pauls plötzlicher Sinneswandel nicht aus dem Nichts. Mila gähnt, sie reibt sich ganz unauffällig die Augen. Vielleicht auch deshalb der Sturz... Die Kleine ist ausgepowert, das wird jetzt deutlich.  
Deshalb hilft es auch nicht, dass sie und Matze sich dagegen wehren, sich nun doch auf den Heimweg zu machen.

~*~*~


	6. Essen mit Mila

~*~*~

„Also, ich dünge meine Blumen nie und trotzdem wachsen sie. Du gießt die einfach nicht oft genug, denk' ich.“  
„Wenn du das sagst...“

Paul grinst ihn an, während sie nebeneinander über den Parkplatz laufen. Sie haben jetzt gewissermaßen Mittagspause – das Vormittagstraining ist vorbei, später ist noch einmal eine Trainingseinheit.  
Normalerweise bespricht er während dem Training mit Kevin, was sie in der freien Zeit unternehmen sollen. Aber heute hat er sich die ganze Zeit mit Paul unterhalten – sogar noch in der Kabine. Deshalb weiß er nicht, was er jetzt tun soll. Es ist nichts geplant.

„Was machst du jetzt?“

Jetzt ist Pauls Blick überrascht. Wahrscheinlich hat er nicht gedacht, dass er so schnell auf ein anderes Thema kommt, nachdem er ihm gerade noch von seinen Topfpflanzen erzählt hat.  
Klar, Pauls grüner Daumen ist wirklich nonexistent, aber das beunruhigt ihn nicht so sehr, dass er über nicht anderes mehr reden kann.

„Ich ess' daheim 'ne Kleinigkeit und dann geh' ich mit Mila Enten füttern. Magst du mitkommen?“

Da muss er nicht lange überlegen. Wenn er eh nichts zu tun hat...

„Klar. Wollen wir zusammen fahren?“  
„Können wir. Ist mein Auto okay?“  
„Sicher.“

Irgendwie freut es ihn, als er in Pauls Auto einsteigt. Er ist so nah an Paul dran – so nah, dass er sogar in seinem Auto sitzen darf. Das klingt sogar in seinem Kopf nicht logisch, trotzdem fühlt es sich gut an.  
Na ja, Paul nimmt ja nicht jeden in seinem Auto mit. Ist schon irgendwie besonders.

Pauls Freundin wartet schon in der Küche auf sie, Mila sitzt in ihrem Hochsitz. Vor ihr steht ein Teller mit einem Brot. Zumindest sieht es so aus, als wäre es einmal ein Brot gewesen – Mila hat es ziemlich zerfleddert.

„Hat sie wieder die ganzen Kerne rausgepickt?“  
„Erraten.“

Paul setzt sich an den Tisch, Matze nimmt neben ihm Platz. Eine komische Situation – sie sitzen, vor ihnen steht alles für eine Brotzeit, aber Nathalie bleibt stehen. Sie lehnt locker an der Küchenzeile, ihr Gesicht zeigt keinerlei Emotionen.  
Im Gegensatz zu ihm scheint Paul sich nicht daran zu stören. Er nimmt sich ein Brot, belegt es und wünscht ihm, bevor er hinein beißt, einen guten Appetit. Ihren Vater essen zu sehen, erinnert auch Mila daran, warum sie in ihrem Stuhl sitzt. Auch sie nimmt ihr Brot und tut es ihrem Vater gleich.

Gut, dann isst er halt auch.

Nach einer Weile verschwindet Nathalie wortlos, Paul redet unbeirrt mit Mila.

„Paul?“  
„Mh?“

Wie soll er das jetzt sagen? Wie soll er Paul auf das merkwürdige Verhalten seiner Freundin ansprechen?

"Alles okay bei euch?"

Völlig unpassend zur Situation lacht Paul.

"Sieht nicht danach aus, oder? Na ja, ich weiß nicht… Irgendwie ist es gerade echt komisch zwischen uns. Aber das renkt sich schon wieder ein."

Dann lag er also richtig. Allerdings war Nathalies Verhalten ziemlich eindeutig. So wie es aussieht, will sie so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit ihrem Freund verbringen.  
Umso besser für ihn. Das alles spielt ihm in die Karten.

„Machst du auch deshalb so viel mit Mila?“  
„Mh... Nathalie arbeitet auch, schon alleine deshalb übernehme ich einen Teil der Aufgaben. Aber auch deshalb, weil es mir echt Spaß macht. Und wenn ich eh gerade Zeit habe... Mit einem Kind verschieben sich die Prioritäten. Da fragt man sich schon, warum man sich vor den Fernseher setzen sollte, wenn man auch mit seinem Zwerg Enten füttern gehen kann.“

Mila versteht nichts von ihrer Unterhaltung. Nur ein Wort lässt sie aufhorchen.

„Ente?“

Paul lächelt sanft, er wischt ihr einen Brotkrümel von der Wange.

„Ja, Enten füttern. Gleich.“

~*~*~

In der nächsten Zeit lernt Matze viel über den Umgang mit einem Kleinkind. Viel schaut er sich bei Paul ab, er erklärt ihm auch einiges, außerdem holt er sich einige Tipps von Kevin, der dank seines Neffen mehr Bescheid weiß als er. So schindet er nicht nur bei Paul, sondern auch bei Mila Eindruck.

Matze schließt die Kleine immer mehr ins Herz. Klar, ein typischer Aufreißer freundet sich wohl nicht mit einer Zweijährigen an, aber er ist nun mal kein typischer Aufreißer. Sein Ziel ist es ja nicht, so viele Männer wie möglich abzuschleppen – er will nur einen. Und der hat eine bezaubernde kleine Tochter.

~*~*~

„Du verwöhnst sie.“

Schmunzelnd betrachtet Paul die Plastiktüte, die Matze dabei hat. Inzwischen muss er gar nicht mehr nachfragen - inzwischen weiß er, dass sich in den Plastiktüten, die er hin und wieder mitbringt, immer etwas für Mila befindet.  
Dass er Mila verwöhnt, weiß Matze selbst. Aber wenn er dann wieder an einem Laden vorbeiläuft und etwas sieht, das der Kleinen gefallen könnte, gibt er jedes Mal wieder nach.  
Erhöht ja nebenbei sein Standing bei Paul, auch wenn der erst einmal immer einen missbilligenden Blick loswerden muss. Die Freude seiner Tochter springt dann doch auch auf ihn über.

Recht viel mehr Tadel kann Paul erst einmal nicht loswerden. Ein Tapsen ertönt im Flur, Mila erscheint neben Paul. Mittlerweile verbindet sie das Geräusch der Türklingel ganz klar mit ihm. Wie zum Beispiel der Briefträger mit Milas Enttäuschung umgeht, weiß Matze nicht.

„Mathi!“  
„Mila!“

Er geht in die Hocke und breitet die Arme aus, sie läuft in die Umarmung. Dann richtet er sich mit ihr auf und schleudert sie, so gut es hier im Flur geht, herum. Das ist ihr Begrüßungsritual, das machen sie jedes Mal, wenn sie sich sehen. Draußen funktioniert das natürlich besser.  
Paul schmunzelt immer noch. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnt er an der Wand und beobachtet sie.

Obwohl er so tut, als würde er ihr Verhalten übertrieben finden, weiß Matze, dass dem nicht so ist. Im Gegenteil – Paul findet ihren Umgang miteinander echt niedlich.  
Und überraschend, wie er ihm mal mitgeteilt hat. Er hätte ihm das nicht zutraut. Nimmt Matze ihm nicht übel – ging ihm ja genauso.  
Mit Mila hatte er echt Glück. Sie haben einen echt guten Draht zueinander, mit einem anderen Kind hätte er sich vielleicht nicht so gut verstanden. Mila war – und ist – immer so offen ihm gegenüber...

Auch Mila weiß, dass er in seinen Tüten immer Geschenke für sie transportiert. Und sie ist noch zu klein, um ihre Neugierde zu verstecken. Gebannt starrt sie darauf, nur das Wissen, dass es das Geschenk erst im Wohnzimmer gibt, hält sie davon ab, nach der Tasche zu greifen.  
So zieht Matze erst einmal seine Schuhe aus, bevor sie für die Bescherung Platz auf Milas Spieldecke im Wohnzimmer nehmen.

Heute hat er wieder einen Affen dabei – das sind Milas Lieblingstiere und damit macht man ihr die größte Freude.  
Auch heute wieder. Sie quiekt und drückt die Affendame an sich, bevor sie ihr Kleidchen unter die Lupe nimmt.

„Wo hast du den her?“  
„München. Da gibt es doch diese Läden, wo man sich selbst ein Kuscheltier zusammenstellen kann...“

Sein erster Gedanke war, dass er unbedingt mal mit Mila dorthin muss. Weil sie aber nun mal nicht da war, hat er ohne Rücksicht auf Kevin, mit dem er in der Stadt unterwegs war, beschlossen, ihr etwas mitzubringen.  
Paul verdreht die Augen – das war auch Kevins Reaktion -, lächelt dabei jedoch. Seit Matze Mila fast jeden Tag dabei hilft, zwei Kuscheltiere auszusuchen, die sie abends mit ins Bett nimmt, sind Kuscheltiere ein toleriertes Mitbringsel.

Es ist, wie Paul es gesagt hat: Mit einem Kind ändert sich einiges, man tut Dinge, die man früher nicht getan hätte... Und Mila drängt sich immer mehr in sein Leben.

„Und bei Kevin bist du jetzt erst mal wieder abgeschrieben, oder?“

Mila ist nicht der einzige Grund, warum er sich so oft mit Paul trifft. Sie war der Anstoß zu einer weiterentwickelten Freundschaft. Ja, inzwischen sind sie wirklich Freunde. Nicht nur Bekannte, Kollegen. Wie er es gewollt hat, verbringen sie viel Zeit privat miteinander, wobei Kevin, mit dem er sonst seine Freizeit geteilt hat, der jetzt aber ständig bei André ist, in die Karten spielt.  
Deshalb erzählt er Paul auch immer brühwarm von den neuesten Entwicklungen bei Kevin und André.

„Ja. Turteltäubchenzeit.“  
„Perfekt. Du kommst genau richtig, um Mila ins Bett zu bringen.“  
„Nathalie nicht da?“  
„Neee. Hast sie ganz knapp verpasst, sie war den ganzen Tag hier und vorher ist sie zu Marcels Frau gegangen.“

Matze geht nicht weiter darauf ein, tut damit so, als wäre das nur deshalb relevant, weil dann wirklich er Mila ins Bett bringen kann. Doch für sich speichert er diese Information ab.  
Pauls Beziehung ist und bleibt merkwürdig. Er selbst lässt sich zwar nichts anmerken, es ist dennoch komisch, wie einiges bei Nathalie und Paul abläuft. Matze findet, ihnen fehlt völlig diese Pärchennähe – gestritten haben sie sich vor ihm noch nicht, das ist aber auch alles.Nach dem, was er so mitbekommt, teilen sie alle anfallenden Aufgaben in ihrem Haushalt zwischen sich auf, gemeinsam erledigen sie so gut wie nichts. Für ihn sieht das mehr nach „nebeneinander her leben“ aus als nach einer gesunden, intakten Beziehung.

Für seine Pläne ist das ganz praktisch. Wenn Paul nicht so wirklich gebunden ist...  
Gut, da ist auch eine Spur schlechtes Gewissen. Wenn sich Milas Eltern nicht mehr ausstehen können, ist das für die Kleine nicht gerade schön. Aber sie haben offensichtlich eine Lösung gefunden, die für alle drei Beteiligten am besten ist. Und wenn dabei noch etwas für ihn herausspringt, sieht Matze erst recht keinen Grund mehr, das eigenartige Familienleben anzuzweifeln.

„War Mila schon im Bad?“

Paul schüttelt den Kopf.

„Noch nicht. Und das kann sich jetzt auch noch eine Weile ziehen.“

Ach ja, der Affe. Er hat schon geahnt, dass er nicht ganz ungeschoren davon kommt.  
Das war allerdings nicht nur eine Rüge, sondern auch eine Feststellung. Mila sitzt ganz vertieft auf ihrer Decke, sie hat gerade dem Affen das Kleid über den Kopf gezogen.  
Schwer beschäftigt, die kleine Dame. Da hat man natürlich keine Zeit für so banale Dinge wie Zähneputzen.

Matze versucht es trotzdem.

„Mila? Bad gehen?“  
„Nein.“

Okay, ganz so einfach geht es nicht. Da muss er sich mehr ins Zeug legen.

„Bad gehen und dann Lied?“

Jetzt hebt sie ihren Blick. Ihre Augen funkeln ähnlich wie vorher, als sie die Tüte erblickt hat.

„Jaaaaa.“

Den triumphierenden Blick in Pauls Richtung kann er sich nicht verkneifen. Postwendend erhält er die Antwort in Form eines Schnaubens.

„Du hast sie echt um den Finger gewickelt.“  
„Wer kann, der kann.“

Und er hat nun mal die überzeugenderen Argumente. Zumindest in Milas Augen und das reicht in diesem Fall vollkommen.  
Mila hört ihn gerne singen. Damit ist sie ziemlich alleine, für sie ist es dafür richtig toll, wenn er ihr ein Gute-Nacht-Lied singt. Dementsprechend gerne tut er das.

Mila lässt ihren Affen auf die Decke fallen, dann krabbelt sie zu ihrem Vater hinüber. Sie ist jetzt wirklich bereit fürs Zähneputzen und das ist Pauls Job, Matze steht nur daneben, guckt zu und versucht, etwas von ihrer Zahnpasta – die schmeckt halt richtig gut – zu stehlen.

~*~*~

In Pauls Wohnung ist es ruhig. Kein Geräusch von Kinderfüßen, die ihm entgegen stürmen, nicht einmal Musik aus dem Fernsehen oder eines von Milas Kinderliedern.

„Der Zwerg gar nicht da?“

Matze zieht seine Schuhe aus, Paul steht neben ihm und wartet, dass er fertig wird.

„Neee. Ist bei Marcels Zwerg.“

Pauls Familie hat einen hervorragenden Draht zu Marcels Familie – das haben sie wohl der gemeinsamen Muttersprache zu verdanken. Nathalie versteht sich sehr gut mit Marcels Frau, Dae – Marcels Tochter – ist Milas beste Freundin und natürlich kommen auch Marcel und Paul wunderbar miteinander klar. Mit Marcel kann man sich auch nur gut verstehen, findet Matze. Er ist der Witzbold der Mannschaft und versucht sogar in schlechten Zeiten, seinen Humor zu bewahren.

„Gehst du jetzt wieder?“  
„Klar. Was soll ich hier ohne Mila?“

Entgegen seiner Worte zieht Matze auch noch seine Jacke aus. Er ist nicht nur wegen Mila hier und das ist ihnen beiden klar.

~*~*~


	7. Fernsehen mit Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und auch hier kehre ich endlich zurück! Es ist ziemlich ungünstig, wenn man plötzlich darauf kommt, eine neue FF zu schreiben und die einen zu nichts anderem mehr kommen lässt.... ^^  
> Übrigens hatte ich vor fast einer Woche mein sechsjähriges Jubiläum als schnaf auf ff.de! \o/ (Das ist sehr erwähnenswert. Normalerweise verpass ich das immer. XD)

~*~*~

Heute ist ein guter Tag, findet Matze. Irgendwie ist er echt super drauf.  
Paul ist bei ihm zu Besuch und das erklärt seine Hochstimmung ein bisschen. Denn vorher wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass er und Paul sich inzwischen echt gut verstehen und er mittlerweile eine Vertrauensbasis aufgebaut hat.  
Er hat ihn geangelt. Sein Plan geht auf, er hat diesen Mann, der auch heute wieder richtig gut aussieht in seinem simplen grauen T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt und halb verwaschener Jeans, an der Angel.

Sie sehen einen Film an. Und in Matzes Fall ist das momentan gleichbedeutend damit, dass er überhaupt nicht darauf achtet, was im Fernseher passiert. Für ihn ist gerade nur relevant, was vor dem Fernseher passiert.  
Nicht nur Pauls Anwesenheit bringt ihn bei seinem Vorhaben, Paul flachzulegen, weiter. Vorher hat er es geschafft, einen Arm um Paul zu legen - Paul hat sich nicht nur nicht gewehrt, er ist auch gleich etwas näher gerückt. Ganz unauffällig, aber Matze hat auf genau solche Zeichen gewartet.

Wenn Pauls und Nathalies Beziehung so distanziert und vor allem nur noch zweckmäßig ist, hatte Paul garantiert schon eine Weile keinen Sex mehr. (Wie er selbst, aber das spielt nur insofern eine Rolle, weil er das in absehbarer Zeit ändern möchte.) Dazu das geschaffene Vertrauen, die langsam aufgebaute Nähe, die nun so weit geht, dass er es auch gewagt hat, nach kürzester Zeit seine zweite Hand auf Pauls Schenkel zu legen.  
Er rückt ihm auf die Pelle und Paul ist bis jetzt zufrieden damit. Auch damit, dass er ihn immer wieder ein bisschen tätschelt.... Wie gesagt: Er hat ihn an der Angel. Und bald wird sich zeigen, ob auch Paul das weiß und wie er damit umgeht, wenn Matze es ihm klar macht.

Matze ist aufgeregt. Ja, er weiß grob, was er tun kann, er hat ein Ziel, trotzdem klopft sein Herz schnell. Denn der letzte – und auch der einzige – Mann, bei dem er so etwas getan hat, war Kevin und bei ihnen war das Routine und mit Paul sitzt nicht nur ein anderer Mann neben ihm, sondern auch noch ein richtig attraktiver, den er nicht mit einem missglücktem Annäherungsversuch verschrecken will.  
Er schluckt seine Nervosität herunter. Die hilft ihm hier gar nicht weiter – vielmehr sollte er jetzt besonders sicher und selbstbewusst auftreten. Und das kann er auch, er ist schließlich auch nicht von schlechten Eltern, überhaupt nicht, und seine bisherigen Fortschritte bei Paul, bei seinem Vorhaben, stärken sein Selbstbewusstsein noch mehr.

Wie weit soll er eigentlich auf seine Vernunft hören und ab wann soll er sich auf seine Intuition verlassen? Auch seine Intuition lenkt ihn in die richtige Richtung, das spürt er, er will Paul und zwar nicht nur im Kopf. Allerdings muss er mit Bedacht vorgehen. Als er das letzte Mal versucht hat, Paul herumzukriegen, hat der ihn ja damit abgewehrt, dass er kein Interesse an Männern hat und von diesem Gedanken muss er ihn ganz langsam abbringen. Nebenbei kann er sich diesmal nicht so einfach aus der Affäre ziehen, wenn der Plan in die Hose geht.

Paul soll ihn wollen. Und er ist auf einem sehr, sehr guten Weg.

Matze lässt seinen Kopf sinken, auf Pauls Schulter. Kurz überlegt er, ob er noch ein bisschen weiter rutschen soll – auf seine Brust, damit er prüfen kann, ob Paul einen beschleunigten Herzschlag hat -, doch dann verwirft er die Idee wieder. Sie sind ungefähr gleich groß, da ist die Schulter ein hervorragender Platz, die Brust dafür umso schlechter erreichbar.  
So sieht er immerhin, dass Pauls Blick kurz zu ihm huscht. Nicht nur einmal – immer wieder sieht er ihn an, um dann gleich wieder wegzusehen.

Wackelt er schon? Wackelt seine eigentlich feststehende Entscheidung, nichts mit einem Mann anzufangen, etwa schon?  
Matze beschließt, sich selbst diese Frage mit Ja zu beantworten. Die Zeichen sind eindeutig, da muss er sich nicht übermäßig bescheiden geben.

Wenn das so ist... Weiter. Nicht umgehend, er wartet noch ein paar Minuten ab, während er so tut, als würde er den Film aufmerksam verfolgen und Paul ihn noch ein paar Mal kurz ansieht. Ja, jetzt – mit seiner Antwort im Hinterkopf – ist es eindeutig. Er bringt Paul immer mehr aus dem Konzept.  
Jetzt weiter. Matze richtet sich auf, ihre Köpfe sind nur ein winziges bisschen voneinander entfernt. Nun kann Paul erst recht nicht mehr verstecken, dass er ihn ansieht und den nächsten Blick deutet Matze deshalb als Einladung, die er umgehend und trotzdem vorsichtig annimmt. Er nimmt seine Hand von Pauls Bein, legt sie auf seine Wange, streicht mit dem Daumen über seine Lippen, lässt seinen eigenen Mund folgen.

Und dann beißt Paul endgültig an.

Erst verharrt er, so lange, dass Matze schon – wahrscheinlich auch zu recht – an seinem Zeitgefühl zweifelt. Doch als er kurz davor ist, sich zurückzuziehen und sich der Schmach, die Aktion abblasen zu müssen, zu stellen, reagiert er. Ganz langsam, ganz vorsichtig erwidert Paul den Kuss, er packt Matzes Hüfte. Und diese kleinen Berührungen geben scheinbar nicht nur ihm, sondern auch Paul selbst Mut.

Matzes Hand rutscht von Pauls Wange, kommt auf seiner Brust zu liegen und jetzt ist er erst recht dankbar für den großzügigen Ausschnitt des T-Shirts, denn so fühlt er Pauls nackte Haut, die Gänsehaut, die sich darauf bildet und das schnell trommelnde Herz darunter.  
Der Kuss hält an. Matze spürt Pauls Lippen, Pauls Zunge - Triumph, er spürt Triumph. Und all die sorgfältig zurückgehaltenen Gefühle, die Paul bis gerade eben noch überrumpelt hätten, denen er jetzt aber freie Bahn lassen kann. Das Herzklopfen, die Aufregung das Bedürfnis, Paul nahe zu sein, ihn zu spüren – mit ihm zu schlafen. Gut, damit lässt er sich noch Zeit, aber es ist nah, so nah und es kommt immer näher.

Nun ist es einfach, so viel einfacher als zuvor, es geht fast von selbst. Seine Intuition übernimmt die Führung, seine Hände wandern ziellos über Pauls Körper, berühren ihn, streicheln ihn, schieben seine immer überflüssigere Kleidung zur Seite.  
Ehe sie sich versehen, landet Pauls T-Shirt auf dem Boden und auf einmal überrascht Paul sie beide, zumindest aber Matze, mit seiner plötzlich aufkeimenden Courage, indem er ihm ebenfalls sein Oberteil auszieht.  
Nackte Haut, nackte Haut – noch nicht genug, lange nicht genug, er will Paul ganz nackt, will ihn überall spüren, ohne störende Stoffschichten dazwischen, aber es ist jetzt schon gut, richtig gut und Matze keucht, sieht keinen Grund, das zurückzuhalten, sich irgendwie einzubremsen.

Er reißt Paul mit. Inzwischen hat er ihn so weit, dass er sich mitreißen lässt – er schüchtert ihn nicht mehr ein mit seinem intuitiven, unbedachten Verhalten, er macht ihm Mut. Mut, seinen Gefühlen und Empfindungen ebenfalls freie Bahn zu lassen.

Paul zieht ihn an sich, auf sich, über sich, er krallt sich in seinen Rücken, fordert mehr, nicht mehr nur unbewusst, sondern immer mehr bewusst.  
Paul ist bereit. Er will ihn auch.

Als sie ihren Kuss kurz unterbrechen, um nach Luft zu schnappen – sie küssen sich so gierig, so fahrig, dass dabei kaum noch Zeit bleibt, zu atmen -, entfernt Matze sich etwas von Paul. Dieser folgt ihm nach – er hat ihn, Mann, er hat ihn – und Matze nutzt die Bewegung aus. Er packt ihn im Nacken, während er sich aufrappelt und aufsteht. Auch jetzt folgt Paul ihm, imitiert seine Bewegung. Dann stehen sie voreinander, atemlos, aufgeladen – bereit.  
Matze grinst, die Vorfreude muss raus und das geht gerade am besten, wenn er grinst, seine Finger haken sich in die Gürtelschlaufen von Pauls Jeans und Schritt für Schritt zieht er ihn Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Er hat ihn.

~*~*~

Ein Lied.  
Da kommt ein Lied.  
Kennt er es? Matze kann es nicht genau sagen, es kommt ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, aber mehr fällt ihm dazu nicht ein.

Halt. Handy. Das gehört zu einem Handy. Er kennt das von einem Handy.  
So langsam wird Matze wach. Eher widerwillig rappelt er sich auf, sein Blick gleitet durch das Zimmer, er versucht, die Lage zu erfassen.  
Das Handy, das immer noch – na ja, 'immer noch' ist übertrieben, er wurde erstaunlich schnell wach – klingelt, ist nicht seines. Es gehört Paul und Matze geht davon aus, dass er gerade einen Anruf erhält. 'Ich bin immer erreichbar', ja, das stimmt. Zumindest hat er sein Handy nie lautlos.

Matze schält sich aus der Decke, steht auf und folgt dem Geräusch. Es kommt aus Pauls Hose, die mitten im Zimmer auf dem Boden liegt. Ohne zu zögern holt er es heraus – er will, dass das Gebimmel endlich aufhört.  
Geht ganz einfach, stellt er fest, als er den Namen des Anrufers auf dem Display sieht. Es ist Kevin, den Anruf kann er ruhig annehmen.

„Bei Paul?“

Er lehnt sich gegen eine Kommode, sein Blick wandert hinüber zu Paul, der in seinem Bett liegt. Die Decke hat er über sich gezogen, doch das nackte Stück Rücken, das sie nicht verdeckt, ist ein Hinweis darauf, was gestern passiert ist.  
Scheiße, das war richtig gut gestern. So gut, dass sie danach eingeschlafen sind, so gut, dass es Matze egal ist, dass er Paul eigentlich direkt danach rausschmeißen hätte sollen. Klare Signale stehen hinten an, der geile Sex hat das in den Hintergrund gerückt.

Kevin erkennt ihn an seiner Stimme. Auf seinen besten Freund ist einfach Verlass.

„Matze?“  
„Genau der.“  
„Ah...“

Ändert jedoch nicht daran, dass er Kevin damit überrumpelt hat. Kurz schweigt er, sortiert sich, dann fällt ihm auf einem Schlag wieder der Grund seines Anrufes ein.

„Wo seid ihr, Alter? Training geht nachher los und ihr beide seid noch nicht da!“

Erst jetzt kommt Matze darauf, auf die Uhrzeit zu schauen und sofort versteht er, was Kevin meint. Ist zwar noch ein Weilchen hin zum offiziellen Trainingsbeginn, aber normalerweise sind sowohl er als auch Paul um diese Uhrzeit schon längst in der Kabine. Tja, Paul schläft noch, sie müssen beide frühstücken, sich fertig machen... Keine Zeit also, weiter mit Kevin zu schnacken, das wird er sicher auch verstehen.

„Wir fahren gleich los!“

Mit diesen Worten legt er auf, dann wirft er noch einmal einen Blick auf die Uhr.  
Machbar. Mit Einschränkungen, natürlich, außerdem muss er auf der Fahrt zum Stadion aufs Gas drücken. Aber das kriegt er hin. Er rast zwar nicht so sehr wie Kevin, doch wenn es darauf ankommt, kann auch er sehr zügig fahren.  
Nebenbei erledigt sich damit auch das unangenehme „Der Morgen danach“-Gespräch.

Matze geht hinüber zum Bett und schüttelt Paul.

„Aufstehen! Wir müssen los, haben verschlafen.“

Paul grummelt und dreht sich kurz hin und her. Das reicht Matze erst einmal, er geht kurz in die Küche, um Kaffee für sich und Paul aufzusetzen – mehr Frühstück gibt es heute nicht -, dann wechselt er ins Bad.  
Als sie gestern fertig waren... Sie sind einfach liegen geblieben. Matze dachte, nur kurz, dann dachte er, dass sie nur kurz die Augen zumachen würden. An einen Wecker hat er natürlich nicht gedacht. Aber für so etwas hat er Kevin.

Paul stößt offenbar aufbruchsbereit in der Küche zu ihm, als er gerade den Kaffee in zwei Tassen umfüllt. Beim Anblick des Getränks hellt sich seine noch ziemlich verschlafene Miene auf.  
Tja, er weiß eben, worauf Männer stehen.

~*~*~


	8. Streit um Mila

~*~*~

Nach dem Training, auf dem Weg vom Trainingsplatz zur Umkleide, fängt Paul Matze ab. Abfangen... Zumindest läuft er plötzlich neben ihm und spricht ihn an.  
Matze fühlt sich abgefangen. Kevin hat ihn gerade eben abgehängt und kaum ist er alleine, taucht Paul auf.

„Was hast du heute nach dem Training vor?“

Eigentlich eine ganz normale Frage, schließlich haben sie in letzter Zeit viel privat miteinander unternommen.  
Auch diesmal hat Matze sofort eine Antwort parat. Er lächelt ihn unverbindlich an.

„Bin mit Kevin verabredet.“

Dann beschleunigt er seine Schritte, um wieder zu Kevin aufzuholen. Wie geplant lässt er Paul dabei hinter sich zurückfallen.

„Kevin, mein Liebster! Was machen wir heute?“

Er muss gar nicht Kevins Antwort abwarten, um sie zu wissen – Kevins Blick reicht vollkommen aus. Entschuldigend, irgendwie.

„Kann heute nicht. André und ich, wir wollten sein Wohnzimmer auf Vordermann bringen.“

André, stimmt, da war ja was.  
Es ist ungewohnt, dass Kevin keine Zeit für ihn hat. Das war bis vor kurzem ein absoluter Ausnahmefall. Um genau zu sein: Bis zur Trennung. Eigentlich total nachvollziehbar, eigentlich etwas, das er mit der Zeit verdaut hätte – wenn er Kevins Abwesenheit nicht mit Paul kompensiert hätte.

Okay, Kevin hat keine Zeit, kein Problem, er kann sich auch alleine beschäftigen.  
Es ist etwas anderes, das ihn plötzlich irgendwie runterzieht.

Er hat Paul abgesagt. Einfach so. Mit einer falschen Ausrede.  
Aber mit Grund. Ja, er kann diesen Grund Paul nicht mitteilen, trotzdem ist er da. Mann, Paul ist erwachsen, er weiß, wie der Hase läuft – er sollte selbst darauf kommen, was ein One Night Stand für Konsequenzen hat. Die Uhren sind jetzt wieder auf Null gestellt.

Gut, sie hatten ziemlich viel Kontakt, bevor sie miteinander geschlafen haben. Doch das war der Vorlauf, gehörte gewissermaßen zum One Night Stand dazu. Jetzt brauchen sie wieder Distanz, sonst ist das keine einmalige Sache, sondern ein merkwürdiges Gemisch. Klare Grenzen, sie brauchen klare Grenzen, auch wenn sich das echt merkwürdig anfühlt. Er hat mit Paul gevögelt, damit ist die Causa Paul erledigt.

~*~*~

Wenn sein Handy klingelt, macht ihn das echt nervös. Matze weiß, dass er den Anruf nicht annehmen will, trotzdem klingelt es weiter.  
Und weiter.  
Und weiter.  
Jetzt nicht mehr.

Erleichtert steckt er das Handy wieder in seine Hosentasche, dann wendet er sich wieder Kevin und André zu.

„Wo soll ich weitermachen?“  
„Kannst da drüben abkleben.“

Sie sind nicht froh über seine Anwesenheit, glaubt Matze. Lieber wären sie zu zweit, nur für sich... Aber wenn er da ist und sie vom Turteln abhält, kommen sie wenigstens bei Andrés renovierungsbedürftigem Wohnzimmer weiter.  
Sein Handy bleibt für den Rest des Tages ruhig, Paul meldet sich nicht mehr. So langsam nehmen seine Versuche, Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen, ab. Er fragt immer seltener im Training nach, ob sie etwas unternehmen wollen, seine Anrufe werden weniger und er ruft nicht mehr zwei Mal hintereinander an, sondern nur noch einmal.

Es ist sehr langwierig, doch sie sind auf einem guten Weg. Außergewöhnliche Wünsche benötigen nun mal einen außergewöhnlichen Aufwand und da er bekommen hat, was er wollte, nimmt er das so hin.

~*~*~

Heute haben sie beim Training einen ganz besonderen Gast. Sie sitzt am Rand des Platzes und winkt Matze fröhlich zu, als er seine Runden dreht.  
Mila. Es ist echt schön, den Zwerg wiederzusehen – dank des Kontaktabbruchs hat er sie seit einer Weile nicht mehr getroffen.

Paul unterbricht das Training immer wieder, um zu ihr hinüber zu sehen und sie bei Laune zu halten. Offensichtlich hat sie allerdings einen guten Tag und es macht ihr nicht allzu viel aus, ihrem Papa beim Training zuzusehen. Außerdem hat sie auch Spielzeug dabei.

Nach dem Training ist ihre Geduld ausgereizt. Während sie sich alle umzogen, hat Paul Mila vor der Türe warten lassen, doch das war ihr wohl zu langweilig. Gerade als Matze sich fertig angezogen hat und sich um seine Haare kümmern will, kommt sie herein.  
Auch die anderen Spieler ärgern sie nicht über ihren Besuch. Sie tätscheln Milas Kopf, kneifen ihr in die Wange und unterhalten sich mit ihr.

Aber dann erblickt sie Matze und alle anderen sind abgeschrieben.

„Mathi!“

Sie rennt auf ihn zu, er geht in die Hocke und fängt sie so ein. Wie gewohnt hebt er sie hoch und schleudert sie herum, bevor er sie wieder absetzt. Die Kleine strahlt.

„Na, wie geht's dir?“

Er streicht ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, die sich beim Flug aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hat.  
Weiter kommen sie nicht, plötzlich schiebt sich Paul zwischen sie. Und als Matze sich aufrichtet, sieht er, dass sein Gesicht wutverzerrt ist. Um genau zu sein, sieht Paul nur so wütend aus, wenn er einen Schiedsrichter angreift, der ein Spiel komplett verpfiffen hat.

„Lass' meine Tochter in Ruhe.“  
„Paul...“

Mila krallt sich an Pauls Hosenbein fest, sie sieht verunsichert zu ihnen hoch.

Sie haben schon länger nicht mehr miteinander geredet, wird Matze bewusst. Sein Kontaktabbruch war erfolgreich.  
Nebenbei bemerkt er, dass Paul fertig aussieht. Schon seit ein paar Tagen, er hat nur nicht darauf geachtet. Wegen der Sache, wegen der Mila jetzt hier ist?

„Hast du nicht schon genug kaputt gemacht?“

Marcel unterbricht sie. Er zupft Paul am Ärmel, dann murmelt er ihm etwas zu, das Matze nicht versteht. Paul nickt leicht, woraufhin Marcel Mila auf den Arm nimmt und – diesmal erkennt er zumindest die Sprache – etwas auf Holländisch zu ihr sagt. Die beiden verlassen den Raum, Pauls Aufmerksamkeit richtet sich wieder voll auf ihn. Und mit Mila ist auch seine letzte Hemmschwelle verschwunden.

„Du hast meine Familie kaputt gemacht und dann wagst du es...“  
„Was habe ich getan?“

Paul gibt sich keine Mühe mehr, seine Wut zurück zu halten oder leise zu sein. Er ist so sauer, dass ihm alles egal ist.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du etwas Einmaliges willst – du hast es ja auch nie für nötig gehalten, mir das mitzuteilen. Stattdessen hast du dich in meine Familie eingemischt, warst ständig da...Ich dachte, da ist mehr! Nur deshalb habe ich mich auf dich eingelassen!“

Autsch. Das ist heftig. Aber das kann er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Aber wenn du deine Freundin betrügst... Das war deine Entscheidung, da kann ich nichts dafür!“

Paul lacht höhnisch.

„Ach ja? Wer dann? Ich hab ihr davon erzählt! Ich habe mich für dich entschieden! Da wusste ich ja noch nicht, dass du ein verlogener Arsch bist!“

Er...  
Paul lässt ihm keine Chance, das zu verdauen. Sofort macht er weiter.

„Aber gut, du hast recht, ich habe sie betrogen, ich muss mit den Konsequenzen leben – jetzt stehe ich alleine da, sie hat ihre Koffer gepackt und ist abgehauen.“

Oh verdammt. Vielleicht hat er wirklich Mist gebaut... Deshalb ist Paul so ausgelaugt, deshalb ist Mila heute hier – ihre Mutter ist abgehauen.

„Ist es das, was du wolltest, Ostrzolek? Mh? Oder wolltest du mich nur mal flachgelegt haben? Ich bin keine Trophäe.“

Matze will etwas sagen, will Paul unterbrechen, will ihn aufhalten, denn mit jedem Satz steigt seine Wut weiter, das sieht er. Doch Paul lässt sich nicht unterbrechen.

„Aber ist mir alles egal, alles. Das Schlimmste ist, dass du meine Tochter ausgenutzt hast. Sie ist zwei, verdammt! Wenn ich auf dich reinfalle, wie soll sie dich durchschauen? Sie hat dich ins Herz geschlossen, Mann! Sie vermisst dich! Ständig fragt sie nach, wo ihr Mathi ist, ständig weint sie sich in den Schlaf, weil ihr Mathi ihr keine Gutenachtlieder mehr singt! Wie soll ich einer Zweijährigen erklären, dass ihr Mathi sich als Charakterschwein herausgestellt hat?“

Nun hat Paul sich endgültig in Rage geredet. Und dann erweist es sich plötzlich als riesiger Vorteil, dass Dani die ganze Zeit am Rande seines Sichtfeldes herumgelungert ist. Als Paul mit geballter Faust ausholt, steht Dani auf einmal hinter ihm und umklammert seinen Oberkörper und seine Arme.  
Scheiße, Paul ist wirklich extrem wütend auf ihn. Hätte Dani ihn nicht aufgehalten, hätte er ihn geschlagen. Und selbst jetzt, wo er in Danis fester Umarmung hängt, zappelt er und versucht, sich zu befreien. Erst die Worte, die Dani ihm zuraunt, beruhigen ihn etwas.  
Gleichzeitig tun sie Matze ähnlich weh wie es ein Schlag getan hätte.

„Komm, der ist es doch nicht wert.“

Wirklich ruhig ist Paul immer noch nicht. Doch als Dani ihn loslässt, hat er für Matze nur noch einen eiskalten Blick übrig, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Marcel und seiner Tochter macht.

~*~*~


	9. Krisensitzung mit unverbesserlichem Trio

~*~*~

Die Lage ist ernst. So ernst, dass Kevin seine Verabredung mit André absagt, damit Matze und er ein ernstes Gespräch führen können.  
André war zwar dabei, als sie den Paul-Plan besprochen haben, trotzdem ist Matze froh, dass sie nur zu zweit sind. Das reicht erst mal.

„Ich habe Scheiße gebaut, oder?“  
„Ja.“

Eine klare, direkte Antwort. Gut, und jetzt?  
Nach ein paar Minuten Schweigen wird es Kevin zu viel und die von Matze schon erwartete Standpauke geht los.

„Du hast es also wirklich gemacht. Dich an ihn rangeschmissen, ihn flachgelegt und dann fallen gelassen.“  
„Ja. Wie wir es besprochen haben.“

Matze kann nicht verhindern, dass er trotzig klingt. Ihn ärgert einfach, dass Kevin jetzt im Nachhinein so tut, als hätte er sich falsch verhalten, obwohl er sich einfach an ihren gemeinsam entworfenen Plan gehalten hat. Wenn Kevin sein Verhalten problematisch findet, hätte er ihm das auch davor sagen können.

„Matze, dir ist doch selbst klar, dass es beschissen ist, sich einen Familienvater zu angeln.“  
„Ja, schon, aber... Als wir darüber geredet haben, war das doch auch kein Problem.“  
„Das...“

Kevin schnauft, dann hat er eine Eingebung.

„Können wir Claudi anrufen?“

Telefonjoker also... Weil sie als Frau die passenderen Worte findet?

„Kannst du das nicht so erklären, dass es logisch ist und sie schon?“  
„Nein. Es ist nur... Ich dachte mir halt, dass das nicht so toll ist. Aber ich kenne mich da auch nicht aus und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man sich als betrogene Frau fühlt und... Ach, ich hatte einfach keine Ahnung. Und weil Claudi auch skeptisch war, habe ich mich nach ihr gerichtet. Als sie da so gezögert hat, wusste ich, dass es ihr nicht nur ums Manipulieren geht und als sie grünes Licht gegeben hat, dachte ich mir, es passt. Deshalb musst du sie fragen, warum es okay sein könnte.“

Gut, das klingt nach Kevin, das klingt nach Claudi und das klingt logisch. Kevin weiß nun einmal, dass er nicht unbedingt der Feinfühligste ist, er hat sich deshalb schon früher öfter mal an Claudi gewandt. War ihm nicht so peinlich wie sich von seinen eigenen Schwestern bei Frauenangelegenheiten beraten zu lassen.

„Alles klar, wir rufen Claudi an.“

Kevins Gesichtsausdruck wird erleichtert. Dafür ist Matze jetzt angespannt – er kann Claudi nicht einfach so fragen, was sie sich dabei gedacht hat, er muss sie erst auf den aktuellen Stand bringen.

„Hallo Brüderchen!“

Claudi klingt fröhlich. Wird das nach seiner Erzählung immer noch so sein?

„Claudi, wir müssen Kriegsrat machen. Kevin ist auch da.“

Und so schnell wird aus einem Zweiergespräch doch wieder eine Gruppensitzung...

„Was ist los?“

Die Fröhlichkeit ist tatsächlich verschwunden. Sauer ist sie allerdings nicht. Noch nicht?

„Paul. Wir hatten Sex.“  
„Oh. Glückwunsch!“

Er hat Claudi immer wieder davon erzählt, dass er mehr Kontakt zu Paul hat, den Teil kann er also weglassen. Dann ist jetzt nur noch der kritische Teil übrig.

„Und danach habe ich den Kontakt abgebrochen.“

Schweigen.  
Matze sieht zu Kevin hinüber, der zuckt mit den Schultern. Nur weil Claudi seine Dolmetscherin ist, bedeutet das nicht, dass er sie versteht. Schade.

„Claudi? Noch dran?“  
„Du bist so dumm, Matze.“

Nun weiß er Bescheid. Sie findet es nicht gut, was er getan hatte.  
Überhaupt nicht gut.

„Komplett abgebrochen?“  
„Wir haben halt im Training noch miteinander geredet. Aber privat war gar nichts mehr.“

Claudia stöhnt frustriert. Doch Kevin findet, dass sie noch mehr Informationen benötigt – jetzt schaltet auch er sich ein.

„Vorher hat Paul ihn deswegen zur Sau gemacht. Meinte, er hat es seiner Freundin gestanden, die ihn daraufhin verlassen hat. Außerdem hat er gesagt, dass er nur deshalb mitgemacht hat, weil er dachte, dass es etwas Festes ist und dass er keine Trophäe ist. Außerdem vermisst seine Tochter Matze. Er wäre fast auf ihn losgegangen.“  
„Hätte mein Bruderherz auch verdient.“  
„Claudi!“

Nicht nur, dass Kevin die verdammt unangenehme Kabinenrede ausgeplaudert hat – ist schon mehr als genug, dass die ganze Mannschaft davon weiß -, jetzt will Claudi ihn auch noch verprügeln lassen.

„Ist doch so. Schau dir mal an, in welcher beschissenen Situation er jetzt steckt – und das nur, damit du eine Nacht lang Spaß hattest. An seiner Stelle würde ich dich auch verdreschen wollen.“  
„Okay, aber...“

So, jetzt kann er endlich zu dem Punkt kommen, wegen dem er angerufen hat.

„Ihr habt davor gesagt, dass das okay ist.“

Wieder das frustrierte Seufzen.

„Jaaaa... Du warst so scharf darauf, Paul ins Bett zu bekommen. Und unbedingt etwas Einmaliges... Ich habe nur deshalb gesagt, dass du das tun sollst, weil du ihm davor näher kommen musstest. Ich dachte mir, vielleicht verliebst du dich in ihn und vergisst das mit dem „einmalig“... Oder du siehst ein, dass das keine gute Idee ist. Du bist doch kein Arsch, der mit anderen Männern in die Kiste springt, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.“  
„Bin ich auch nicht.“  
„Jetzt schon. Bei Paul schon.“

Matze fährt sich durch die Haare, Kevin tätschelt ihm den Rücken. Claudis Erzählung klang vernünftig und ihr Plan wäre auch aufgegangen, wenn er nicht so blind und ignorant gewesen wäre.  
Gut, wenn er eh schon seine Kummerkästen da hat, nutzt er das halt aus.

„Mila, sie mag mich wirklich. Sie...“

Plötzlich fällt ihm etwas ein. Etwas, das Paul ihm vor einer Weile erzählt hat. Mila ist noch so klein, dass sie sich nur ihre Bezugspersonen merken kann. Die Personen, die sie sich merken kann, sind Paul, Nathalie und...  
'Ihr Mathi'.  
Wenn Paul ihm vorher alles erzählt hat, trauert sie sogar ihm mehr hinterher als Nathalie.

„Ich habe eine gute Beziehung zu ihr aufgebaut. Ich bin ihr wichtig. Und dann verschwinde ich einfach aus ihrem Leben... Sie ist keine Puppe – sie ist ein Mensch, der nur wenige Menschen um sich hat und jetzt sind zwei weg. Wegen mir.“

Nun fühlt er sich endgültig schlecht. Er wollte Mila, diesem kleinen, schwachen, verletzlichem Mädchen, nicht weh tun. Und sie ist ihm noch nicht einmal böse, obwohl sie jedes Recht dazu hätte. Sie hat sich so sehr gefreut, ihn wiederzusehen...  
Claudi klingt jetzt einfühlsam. Wahrscheinlich hat sie bemerkt, dass die Botschaft bei ihm ankam.

„Ja, das ist echt nicht schön. Aber... Kevin?“  
„Es geht nicht nur um Mila. Geht auch um Paul.“  
„Er hat gesagt, ihm ist das alles egal. Nur das mit Mila...“

Da ist sie wieder, die entnervte Claudi – die entnervte Claudi, die ihnen die Welt erklären muss.

„Natürlich steht die Kleine an erster Stelle. Aber das tut sie auch deswegen, damit Paul sich beweisen kann, dass er selbst nicht betroffen ist. Er war wütend auf dich und wollte sowohl dir als auch ihm einreden, dass das nur an Mila lag. Hat er dir nicht gesagt, dass er mit einer Beziehung gerechnet hat?“  
„Jaaa, so ungefähr...“  
„Alter, das ist doch offensichtlich! Paul hat sich verliebt und was tust du? Nutzt ihn aus und lässt ihn fallen, kaum dass du ihn ins Bett bekommen hast. Du hast sein Herz gebrochen.“

Wieder Zeit für einen Beitrag von Kevin.

„Das dachte ich mir auch.“  
„Super, Kevin.“

Er ignoriert den ironischen Unterton.

„Er war so... verletzt und... enttäuscht oder so.“

Matze verbirgt das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Scheiße...“  
„Ach, jetzt hast du es endlich kapiert.“

Auch er übergeht Claudis Einwand.

Er muss ihm helfen. Paul ist in der letzten Zeit ein guter Freund geworden und nun hat er wegen ihm Probleme.  
Matze muss das wiedergutmachen.

~*~*~


	10. Einbruch bei Paul

~*~*~

Gleich am nächsten Tag fängt Matze damit an. Zumindest versucht er es.  
Seine Anrufe am Vortag hat Paul ignoriert. Also muss er von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit ihm sprechen.

Einen Plan hat er nicht. Wenn man aber bedenkt, was aus seinem letzten Plan wurde, ist das vielleicht sogar besser.  
Nach dem Training, in der Kabine, kommt dann seine Chance. Beziehungsweise: Er ergreift sie einfach. Paul beeilt sich, er will wahrscheinlich so schnell wie möglich zu Mila. Deshalb geht er einfach zu ihm hinüber und spricht ihn an.

„Können wir mal miteinander reden?“

Eigentlich dachte er, dass Paul nur mit einem Brummen antwortet, er hätte dann einen Ort für ein Treffen vorgeschlagen. Doch Paul kommt ihm zuvor.

„Nein.“

Matze ist überrumpelt. Verdammt, er war echt optimistisch – für die anderen Spieler war der Streit von gestern erledigt, sie sind wohl der Meinung, dass das eine Sache zwischen ihnen ist und sie sich nicht auf eine Seite stellen sollten. Nur Danis Blick war noch etwas böse. Er hätte gedacht, dass Paul zumindest gesprächsbereit ist.  
Gut, er hat sich keine Audienz verdient. Aber irgendwie müssen sie doch dieses Problem lösen.

„Es ist alles gesagt.“

Paul sieht das offensichtlich anders. Als wäre Matze nicht mehr da, zieht er sich fertig um.

~*~*~

Matze lässt nicht locker. Paul gibt allerdings auch nicht nach. Und das, obwohl man ihm anmerkt, dass er echt überfordert ist... Oft kommt er erst auf dem letzten Drücker zum Training, er wirkt müde.

Er hat Paul wirklich verletzt. Und genau deswegen kann er einfach nicht locker lassen.

Als er mal wieder daran scheitert, Paul in der Kabine anzusprechen, beschließt er, seine Strategie zu ändern. Am Abend fährt er ohne Voranmeldung – die wäre gar nicht möglich gewesen, Paul blockt ihn ja ab – bei Paul vorbei.

Er hat Glück. Als er dort ankommt, betritt gerade ein anderer Bewohner das Haus, Matze folgt ihm und geht dann zu Pauls Wohnungstüre. Jetzt ist er schon mal im Haus, da kann Paul ihn nicht so leicht rauswerfen. Außerdem kann so nicht ganz Augsburg mithören, wenn er sich Paul durch eine verschlossene Türe hindurch erklären muss.  
Matze klopft an.

Während er wartet, hört er schon etwas: Ein schreiendes Kind. Ist das Mila?  
Wahrscheinlich schon. Es kommt aus der richtigen Richtung... Und dann hört er Paul, der ganz verzweifelt versucht, sie gleichzeitig zu beschwichtigen und zu trösten.

„Mila-Schatz, ich bin gleich wieder da. Alles gut, okay? Psssst.“

Klingt danach, als würde sie schon eine ganze Weile lang Radau machen.

Dann öffnet sich die Türe, Paul sieht ihn an, seine Augen weiten sich und – er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass Matze seinen Fuß in die Türe stellt, bevor er sie zuwerfen kann. Der Überraschungseffekt ist definitiv auf Matzes Seite, er war vorbereitet und hat damit gerechnet, dass Paul ihm sofort die Türe vor der Nase zuknallen will.

„Paul, bitte...“  
„Was willst du?“  
„Mit dir reden.“  
„Ich will aber nicht.“

Im Hintergrund wird Milas Heulen kurz sirenenartig, ihre Blicke wenden sich zeitgleich Richtung Wohnzimmer. Als es wieder auf Normalmaß zurück schrumpft, beschließt Paul, sich wieder um seinen unerwünschten Gast zu kümmern.  
Langsam tut sein Fuß weh. Paul lässt wohl seine Wut an der Türe aus und lehnt sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht dagegen, bis entweder Matze seinen Fuß zurückzieht oder der Fuß nachgibt.

„Es gibt nichts mehr zu bereden. Ich habe schon zu viel mit dir geredet.“  
„Paul, so kann es doch nicht weitergehen...“

Plötzlich unterbricht Mila ihren Heulkrampf. Ihre Stimme klingt trotzdem noch weinerlich und versetzt Matze einen Stich ins Herz.

„Mathi?“

Pauls Blick teilt ihm ganz eindeutig mit, dass er, wenn er seine Eier behalten will, jetzt besser nichts antwortet. Doch dann wiederholt Mila noch weinerlicher seinen Namen, bevor sie wieder schluchzt. Und verdammt, hier geht es nicht nur um ihn, hier geht es auch um Mila und wenn er seine Eier für sie riskieren muss, tut er das.

„Paul, bitte... Lass mich rein.“

Matze fleht, Matze bettelt, es ist ihm egal. Er muss in Pauls Wohnung, sofort. Mila vermisst ihn und es tut ihm weh, so nah bei ihr zu sein und trotzdem nicht zu ihr zu können.  
Kurz hören sie nur Milas Weinen. Dann senkt Paul seinen Blick, er wirkt nicht mehr wütend, sondern hauptsächlich resigniert und selbst das kann die Erschöpfung nicht verdecken.

Er ist drinnen. Und im gleichen Moment verpufft das winzige bisschen Triumph, das er eben noch gespürt hat, denn Milas Weinen wird noch lauter und er meint, ein „Mathi, komm!“ heraushören zu können.  
Matze streift sich seine Schuhe von den Füßen, hält sich nicht damit auf, Paul nach einer weiteren Erlaubnis zu fragen, er geht einfach ins Wohnzimmer. Er muss jetzt zu seiner kleinen Mila.  
Ja, er hat keinerlei Besitzansprüche auf sie, aber er hat sie sehr gerne und wenn er derjenige ist, der sie trösten kann, dann tut er das.

Tatsächlich verstummt sie kurz, als er in der Wohnzimmertüre erscheint. Und er kann nicht anders, er geht einfach hinüber und nimmt sie auf den Arm.  
Es tut so gut, sie wieder zu halten – auch wenn ihr kleiner Körper noch von Schluchzen geschüttelt wird. Das gehört dazu und wenn er da ist, um sie zu beruhigen, ist alles gut.

„Psssst, alles ist gut. Ich bin da. Mathi ist da.“

Hinter ihm ertönt ein Schnauben. Auch Paul hat das Wohnzimmer betreten und hat offensichtlich mitbekommen, was er gerade gesagt hat.  
Es ist die Wahrheit. Obwohl er das nur so dahingesagt hat, um Mila zu beruhigen, ist es genau das, was er Paul mitteilen will. Jetzt ist er bei ihnen und statt ihnen weiter Probleme zu bereiten, will er ihnen helfen.

„Paul, ich will dir keine Probleme mehr machen.“  
„Nicht jetzt.“

Wieder lässt Paul es nicht zu, dass er darüber redet. Nichtsdestotrotz ist er sehr viel weiter als zuvor. 'Nicht jetzt' bedeutet ja nur, dass gerade nicht der passende Moment ist, aber nachher ist er vielleicht – hoffentlich – endlich gesprächsbereit.  
Okay, dann schiebt er das Gespräch auf. Erst mal um Mila kümmern.

„Bettgehzeit?“

Plötzlich ist Paul kooperativ. Auch ihm ist klar, dass sie das am besten hinbekommen, wenn sie die Aufgaben aufteilen. Es gibt nun mal Dinge, die Matze besser kann.

„Ja. Sie will nicht ins Bad.“

Matze sieht nach unten, auf Mila, die sich an ihm festklammert und leise schnieft. Das Schlimmste ist wohl überstanden, sein Überraschungsbesuch hat sie etwas von ihrem Heulkrampf abgelenkt.

„Tiere aussuchen?“

Sie nickt ganz fest, mit ihrer winzigen Hand wischt sie sich über die Augen. Er spürt, wie ihn die Erleichterung durchströmt.  
Hier kann er tatsächlich etwas tun, kann tatsächlich helfen.

Zu dritt gehen sie in Milas Zimmer hinüber, dort sitzen im Regal säuberlich aufgereiht all ihre Kuscheltiere. Man muss Paul lassen, dass er sehr viel Ordnung hier hält – der Stress rentiert sich, Matze hätte mit einem riesigen Chaos gerechnet.  
Ändert nichts daran, dass es zu viel für ihn ist und er eine helfende Hand benötigt.

„Willst du-“

Mila kommt ihm zuvor, sie streckt sich nach einem bestimmten Kuscheltier aus. Es ist der Affe mit dem Kleid, den er ihr geschenkt hat.  
Er hat seine Spuren hinterlassen. Da kann er nicht einfach so abhauen.

Matze nimmt ihr den Affen aus dem Regal, sofort schnappt sie ihn und schlingt die Arme um ihn.

„Wen noch?“

Mila summt nur leise, die Wahl bleibt an ihm hängen. Er entscheidet sich für einen kleinen, sehr plüschigen Hasen, den sie auch gern hat und tatsächlich strahlt sie, als sie ihn entgegen nimmt.

„Jetzt Bad?“  
„Nein.“

Ach ja, das hätte er fast vergessen. Manchmal stellt sich Mila nicht deshalb quer, weil ihr eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen ist, sondern einfach so, aus Prinzip.

„Mäuschen...“  
„Nein.“

Kurz sieht er auf. Paul lehnt neben dem Regal, macht keinerlei Anstalten, einzugreifen. Das wäre noch kein Problem, auch er wäre chancenlos. Doch das Grinsen, das sich um seine Lippen spielt und das er kaum verstecken kann... Da spitzt der alte Paul hervor.  
Eine wirklich erleichternde Erkenntnis.

„Wir gehen jetzt ins Bad.“

Mila drückt ihr Gesicht ins Affenfell, Matze ist jedoch unerbittlich. Er geht mit ihr hinüber ans Bett, damit sie ihre Tiere schon mal dort ablegen kann. Nachdem er ihr verdeutlicht hat, dass sowohl Affe als auch Hase sehr müde sind und ins Bett wollen, legt sie die beiden auf die Matratze und deckt sie zu. Dann kommt Paul ihm doch zur Hilfe, indem er ergänzt, dass die zwei sehnsüchtig auf Mila warten und sie sich deshalb beeilen muss.

Das Zähneputzen übernimmt Paul, ebenso das Umziehen. Als sie im Bett liegt, zwischen ihren Tieren, ist wieder Matze dran.  
Die Gutenachtlieder hat er noch drauf. Die Texte sitzen und auch Mila ist zufrieden – sie schläft schnell ein.

Und jetzt?  
Paul und er schleichen sich aus dem Zimmer, sein Ex-Liebhaber geht ins Wohnzimmer. Soll er ihm folgen?  
Wenn er ihn nicht rauswirft... Freiwillig geht er nicht. Vielleicht können sie jetzt endlich miteinander reden.

Also ab ins Wohnzimmer. Dort sitzt Paul bereits auf der Couch und nimmt einen Schluck aus einer Wasserflasche. Einen großen Schluck - wäre das eine Wodkaflasche, würde Matze sich Sorgen machen.  
Er setzt sich neben ihn.

Was soll er sagen? Soll er abwarten, was Paul sagt?  
Wäre eigentlich seine Lieblingsvariante, erledigt sich jedoch nach einer Weile. Paul sagt nämlich nichts.  
Dann muss doch er anfangen. Aber wie? Und was soll er sagen?

Die Wahrheit. Auch wenn sie unangenehm ist.

„Paul, es tut mir leid.“

Immer noch kein Kommentar von Paul. Er stellt nur seine Wasserflasche an, sieht ihn an, zeigt damit, dass er ihm zuhört.

„Ich war jahrelang mit Kevin zusammen. Er war meine erste große Liebe, mein erster Freund... Es war einfach Teil meines Lebens. Matthias Ostrzolek, Geburtstag 05.06., aus Bochum, Fußballer, Freund von Kevin Vogt. Aber dann war das vorbei und... Es war schon okay, wir waren uns einig, aber es war halt plötzlich anders und deshalb wollte ich mich auch anders verhalten. Und als Erstes fiel mir das Gegenteil einer Beziehung ein. Einfach mal etwas unverbindliches, einmaliges... Am Anfang klang es nach einer guten Idee und dann war ich zu verbohrt, um zu sehen, dass es das nicht ist.“

Dass er und Kevin so lange ein Paar waren, war in der Mannschaft allgemein bekannt. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatten sie auch deshalb nach Pauls Wutanfall in der Kabine keine schlechte Meinung von ihm – er hatte den Ruf einer echt treuen Person und nicht den eines Familienzerstörers, der ohne Rücksicht auf Konsequenzen mit irgendjemandem ins Bett steigt.

„Ich habe nur an mich gedacht. Beziehungsweise nur daran, dich ins Bett zu bekommen. Und das war...“  
„Du hast dein Ziel erreicht, was willst du dann hier? Noch einmal Sex gibt es nicht.“

Als wäre das Schweigen nicht schon eindeutig gewesen, bestätigt diese Aussage, dass Paul meilenweit davon entfernt ist, ihm zu verzeihen. Vielleicht kann er das auch gar nicht erwarten... Gut, er tut es auch nicht, erst einmal will er, dass Paul ihn versteht und vor allem versteht, dass er seinen Fehler eingesehen hat und das wiedergutmachen will. Nicht, um mit ihm vögeln zu können. Nur, weil er seine Schuld begleichen will.

„Ich habe euch ausgenutzt und ihr habt jetzt Probleme wegen mir. Deshalb will ich euch helfen. Ich bin es euch schuldig.“

Keine Antwort von Paul. Ist das ein gutes Zeichen?  
Vorsichtshalber schiebt Matze gleich das nächste Argument hinterher.

„Komm, ich seh doch, dass dir das gerade alles zu viel ist. Und...“

Nun unterbricht Paul ihn.

„Du bist wie ein zweiter Vater, den man nicht loswird, weil er diese Verbindung zum Kind hat und man die einfach nicht trennen kann. Nur, dass es bei dir halt nicht das Verwandtschaftsverhältnis ist, das dich und Mila verbindet.“

Man wird ihn also nicht los... Matze greift nach diesem winzigen Strohhalm.

„Es ist also okay?“

Kurz schnaubt Paul.

„Okay? Ich habe keine andere Wahl.“

~*~*~


	11. Alarmstufe Rot mit Kevin

~*~*~

Es war eine gute Entscheidung, Paul gewissermaßen zu seinem Glück zu zwingen. Mila ist ruhiger und fröhlicher, Matze entspannt sich immer mehr...  
Und Paul? Der ist in die Trotzphase seiner Tochter eingestiegen. Eigentlich ist es auch für ihn eine Verbesserung, aber er zeigt noch keine Freude. Dankbarkeit schon, das wird immer mehr. Deshalb ist Matze auch optimistisch – die Freude kommt nach, hofft er.

~*~*~

Es ist wirklich schön, Mila so ausgelassen und glücklich zu sehen. Wie sie lachend durch die Wohnung rennt, vor ihrem Vater flüchtet und sich kaputtlacht, wenn sie sich versteckt und Paul so tut, als würde er sie nicht finden...  
Darauf konzentrieren kann er sich nicht, er muss eine Packungsbeiĺage lesen. Aber immer wieder rennen sie an ihm vorbei und er hört beide lachen.  
Er ist daran beteiligt. Weil er hier ist, kann Paul mit Mila spielen und das ist das, was beide brauchen.

„Was machst du denn?“

Plötzlich bleibt Paul neben ihm stehen. Kurz berührt er ihn an der Schulter, doch schnell zuckt er zurück.  
Matze tut so, als hätte er das nicht gemerkt. So ganz traut Paul ihm noch nicht über den Weg, aber notgedrungen muss er sich auf ihn einlassen und das tut er immer mehr.

„Grießbrei.“  
„Oh.“

Mila kommt aus dem Wohnzimmer, sie ist beleidigt, weil Paul einfach stehen blieb. Doch als er sie auf den Arm nimmt und sie in Matzes - noch leere - Töpfe schauen kann, ist sie wieder besänftigt.  
Zwei Zuschauer, na toll.

„Da hast du dir ja etwas vorgenommen.“  
„Schwer?“  
„Ja, schon ein bisschen.“

Wird ja immer noch besser. Schon die Anleitung klang danach, dass man sehr penibel arbeiten muss und Pauls Andeutung...  
Paul bemerkt seine Verzweiflung.

„Soll ich es dir zeigen?“

~*~*~

„Du redest wieder mit Paul.“

Matze schließt schnell das Bild von Mila, das Paul ihm gerade geschickt hat, und richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Kevin.

„Jaaa.“  
„Wie kommt's?“  
„Ich habe ihm angeboten, ihm zu helfen und er hat nachgegeben. Und jetzt... Er ist echt stur. Aber es wird.“

Kevin nickt, man sieht, dass er nachdenkt.

„Und wie findest du das?“  
„Echt gut. Fühlt sich gut an, seine Schuld zu begleichen. Außerdem habe ich Mila echt gern und es ist schön, sich um sie zu kümmern.“  
„Und Pauls Sturheit?“

Damit hat Kevin ins Schwarze getroffen. Das beschäftigt ihn schon irgendwie, aber er verdrängt es immer.

„Trifft mich schon irgendwie. Klar, ich habe es verdient. Aber irgendwann muss es doch vorbei sein und eigentlich kommen wir wieder gut miteinander klar. Bis er wieder nachdenkt und scheinbar beschließt, dass ich das noch nicht wert bin.“  
„Warum trifft dich das? Verletzte Ehre oder...?“  
„Beides.“

~*~*~

Irgendwie ist Mila heute energieloser als sonst. Sie sind beim Entenfüttern, doch statt wie sonst auf jede Ente zuzurennen, die in ihre Nähe kommt, um sie wegfliegen zu sehen, läuft sie neben Matze her und ihre Hand hängt ganz schlaff in seiner.

„Na, Maus? Was ist denn los?“

Paul übernimmt die Antwort, Mila bekommt seine Frage gar nicht mit.

„Sie hat letzte Nacht nicht gut geschlafen. Ist immer wieder aufgewacht und konnte kaum einschlafen.“

Müde also. Die Kleine konnte ihre Akkus nicht aufladen.  
Das ist nicht schön, aber beruhigend – hätte ja auch etwas Schlimmeres sein können.

So etwas bekommt er gar nicht mit. Sobald sie Mila ins Bett gebracht haben, geht er. Es ist schon eine Ausnahme, wenn er noch ein paar Minuten länger bleibt, um Paul beim Aufräumen zu helfen.

Paul lässt einfach keine Nähe zu. Matze darf nur deshalb privat etwas mit ihm unternehmen, weil Mila ihn braucht.  
Doch Matze glaubt immer weniger daran. Beziehungsweise: Es sieht immer weniger danach aus, als wäre das der einzige Grund. Bei einer so banalen Beschäftigung wie Entenfüttern ist seine Anwesenheit nicht unbedingt erforderlich. Mila freut sich, wenn er mitkommt, aber sie macht auch kein Theater, wenn nicht.

Seine Anwesenheit beruht nicht mehr nur auf Zwang. Damit hat er schon echt viel erreicht.  
Und trotzdem ist es ihm zu wenig.

~*~*~

„Kevin, ich muss mit dir reden. Alarmstufe rot.“

Sie haben mittlerweile Alarmstufen ausgemacht. Grün für „normal“, Gelb für „etwas dingender“ und rot für „extrem dringend“. Das ist nötig, weil Kevin schon ein paar Mal wegen ihm André nach Hause geschickt hat oder ihm abgesagt hat und dann festgestellt hat, dass Matze nur mit einer Kleinigkeit ankam.  
Matze hält sich an dieses System. Ihm ist klar, wie beschissen es für André sein muss, wenn sein Freund ihm immer Matze vorzieht, aber gleichzeitig ist Kevin für ihn da, wenn er ihn braucht. Also, umgehend.

Nun ist ein Fall eingetreten, in dem er ihn umgehend braucht. Sein Kopf platzt gleich.

Im Treppenhaus, auf dem Weg zu Kevins Wohnung, kommt ihm André entgegen. Er nickt ihm verständnisvoll zu und mal wieder ist Matze richtig froh über Kevins Partnerwahl. Auch er kommt mit dem System klar – er nimmt es hin, dass Matze noch eine ziemlich große Rolle in Kevins Leben spielt. Nur als Kevin ihn zum wiederholten Mal nach Hause geschickt hat, weil Matze Klamottenprobleme hatte, hat er Einspruch erhoben, woraufhin sie die drei Alarmstufen ins Leben gerufen haben.

Kevin wartet schon auf ihn. Kaum hat er die Wohnung betreten, schleust er ihn auch schon ins Wohnzimmer. Deshalb legt Matze auch los, sobald sie beide auf der Couch Platz genommen haben.

„Ich habe mich in Paul verliebt.“  
„Das ist aber ein Fall für Alarmstufe grün.“  
„Hä?“  
„Das war doch klar.“

Eigentlich ist er ja hierher gekommen, weil er einen verständnisvollen Kevin erwartet hat. Das hier ist aber definitiv kein verständnisvoller Kevin.

„Ich wusste schon, dass ich ihn mag und... Verdammt, ey. Vielleicht war es schon klar. Aber so klipp und klar hat mir das noch niemand gesagt. Nicht einmal ich selbst.“  
„Und woher kommt das jetzt auf einmal?““

Da, das klingt schon viel besser. Jetzt ist Kevin so, wie er ihn braucht.

Matze zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Weiß auch nicht genau. Wurde halt immer mehr. Ich wollte ja nicht einfach so mit ihm ins Bett, er ist richtig attraktiv. Und wir kommen so gut klar und ich mag es, bei ihm zu sein... Jetzt öffnet er sich immer mehr, weißte?“

Das hat er erst gestern wieder bemerkt. Paul hat ihn nicht sofort rausgeschmissen, als Mila eingeschlafen war. Stattdessen haben sie sich auf die Couch gesetzt und sich unterhalten. So etwas kommt immer öfter vor und Matze ist echt froh darüber.  
Gestern hat Paul von Nathalie erzählt. Von ihrem großen Streit, wie sie beschlossen hat, alles zurückzulassen, weil ihr alles zu viel wurde. Und als er damit fertig war, hat er gemeint, dass es wirklich gut getan hat, mal darüber zu reden.  
So wie es aussah, war Matze der erste, dem er sein Herz ausgeschüttet hat.

„Ich.. Das ist so schwer zu beschreiben. Bei ihm habe ich einfach dieses Gefühl... So 'ne große Zuneigung und ich bin echt glücklich und will gleichzeitig mehr. Aber da ist das große Problem: Ich kann ihn nicht auf ein Date einladen, ich kann ihn nicht einfach küssen. Ich hab's verbockt.“  
„Scheiße... Dann hatte Claudi doch recht?“  
„Kann sein, ich weiß nicht, wann genau es passiert ist. Aber dass ich mich in ihn verlieben kann, wenn ich mehr mit ihm zu tun habe, damit hatte sie recht. Leider nicht damit, dass ich den Plan, ihn nach einer Nacht fallen zu lassen, aufgeben werde.“

Kevin sieht ähnlich hilflos aus wie er sich fühlt. Und das beruhigt ihn, deshalb ist er hierher gekommen. Er hat nicht erwartet, dass Kevin ihm Lösungen für all seine Probleme präsentiert – er wollte einfach nur nicht alleine damit sein.

„Denkst du, dass er dir das verzeihen kann?“  
„Das ist meine einzige Hoffnung. Sonst würde ja alles passen - ich hätte ja schon eine Beziehung mit ihm haben können, er wäre einverstanden gewesen. Wenn das nicht passiert wäre...“

~*~*~


	12. Telefonat mit Verwandtschaft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Überraschung - das ist das letzte "offizielle" Kapitel. Das, was danach kommt, ist mehr so ein Epilog.  
> Mehr gibts einfach nicht zu sagen, nachdem Paul in diesem Kapitel Matze eine Klippe hinunter wirft..................... husthusthust.

~*~*~

Paul ist ein richtig unfairer Mensch. Eigentlich sollte er als Kapitän Rücksicht auf die Probleme seiner Mitspieler nehmen, sollte fürsorglich und bemüht sein... Dass er sich jedes Mal über ihn lustig macht, wenn er versucht, Mila holländische Kinderbücher vorliest, ist das Gegenteil davon.  
Trotzdem mag Matze es. Er mag es, wie Paul ihn erst auslacht und dann ausbessert, er mag es, dass Mila und er immer mehr lernen, er mag es, mit den beiden auf dem Wohnzimmerboden zu liegen, er mag es, wenn sie abschweifen, an die Decke sehen und sich irgendwelche anderen Geschichten erzählen, er mag es, wie Paul ihn manchmal ganz gedankenverloren ansieht, so, wie er ihn angesehen hat, bevor er es sich mit ihm verscherzt hat – wie konnte es ihm damals entgehen, dass Pauls Blicke verraten haben, dass er ihm sehr am Herzen liegt? -, er mag es, die beiden lachen zu hören, er mag es, bei ihnen zu sein.  
Bei Paul und bei Mila. Seine Kleine ist inzwischen endgültig seine Tochter im Geiste geworden, er fragt sich immer mehr, wie er sie im Stich lassen konnte. Heute ist das für ihn undenkbar. Und Paul...

Er ist verliebt, so richtig. Jedes Detail saugt er auf, jeden Moment, in dem Paul ihm zeigt, dass er ihn trotz allem, was passiert ist, mag. Seine Sammlung wird immer größer, so langsam hat er das Gefühl, dass es tatsächlich im Bereich des Möglichen ist, dass Paul ihm verzeiht. Bis er ihm uneingeschränkt vertraut, kann es noch ein Weilchen dauern, aber... Vielleicht könnten sie es langsam angehen. Dafür hätte er vollstes Verständnis, das wäre absolut okay für ihn.  
Matze hätte einfach nur gerne etwas mehr mit Paul. Das, was sie jetzt haben, ist so schön, das würde er gerne ausbauen.

„Paul, hör auf zu lachen.“

Natürlich gehorcht Paul nicht. Und auch Mila prustet vor sich hin.

„Ihr seid so mies.“  
„Du klingt wie ein betrunkener Holländer, wie soll ich da nicht lachen?“  
„Immerhin klinge ich wie ein Holländer. Das ist schon mal gut.“  
„Ja. Wie ein Holländer, der im Suff seine Muttersprache vergessen hat.“

Wieder gackert Paul los. Wie kann ein Mann in seinem Alter so albern sein?  
Matze schmunzelt.

Doch bevor er etwas erwidern oder weiter den Text vorlesen kann, klingelt Pauls Handy. Er richtet sich auf und holt sich das Gerät vom Couchtisch.

„Ah. Die Verwandtschaft.“

Pauls Verwandtschaft durfte er auch schon kennenlernen. Sie besuchen Paul öfter, ist eine recht nette Runde, findet er.  
Seit seiner Rückkehr hat er sie allerdings nicht mehr gesehen. Dabei hätte Paul sie zu dieser Zeit wirklich benötigt... War er zu stolz? Wollte er sich nicht eingestehen... Ja, was eingestehen? Dass er Hilfe braucht? Dass er seine Familie zerstört hat?

Paul nimmt den Anruf an.Und nach kürzester Zeit verfinstert sich seine Miene. Könnte gut sein, dass seine Verwandten – wer auch immer gerade am Apparat ist – das Thema angesprochen haben, wegen dem er keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen hatte oder zumindest ihre Besuche ablehnte.  
Als er Nathalies Namen heraushört, verfestigt sich seine Theorie, dass Pauls Verwandtschaft es nicht gerade prickelnd findet, dass er die Mutter seiner Tochter verscheucht hat.

„Und was machen wir zwei jetzt?“

Sofort schnappt Mila sich das Buch, das neben ihr liegt, und hält es ihm entgegen. Matze wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr.  
Bettgehzeit. Ein neues Buch ist nicht mehr drin. Vor allem, weil sie das letzte noch nicht mal beendet haben.

„Das lesen wir morgen. Jetzt gehen wir ins Bad und dann lesen wir das Buch hier fertig.“

Er hebt das Buch hoch, das in seinem Schoß liegt. Taktisches Manöver, das zum Glück auch zieht – das Versprechen darauf, dass sie nachher noch zusammen lesen, hat Mila davon abgelenkt, dass sie ins Bett muss. Damit hat er die Diskussion erheblich abgekürzt.

Während Paul telefonierend hin und her läuft – er kann beim Sprechen einfach nicht still halten, die Bewegungsfreiheit beim Telefonieren nutzt er deshalb voll und ganz aus -, räumen Matze und Mila ihren Spielplatz auf, dann nimmt er sie auf den Arm und geht ins Bad.  
Paul redet immer noch. Sieht so aus, als müsste Matze heute das Umziehen und Zähneputzen übernehmen.

Tatsache. Auch als sie aus dem Badezimmer kommen, streitet Paul noch via Telefon.  
Mittlerweile kann man es getrost als Streit bezeichnen. Matze kennt die Merkmale, die zeigen, dass Paul mindestens entnervt ist – weite Gesten, sich durch die Haare fahren, die Augen so oft wie möglich verdrehen – und gerade kann man einen ganzen Schwung davon sehen.

Seine Miene hellt sich etwas auf, als er sie sieht. Er wirft Mila eine Kusshand zu, sie erwidert das mit einem Winken.  
Dann bleibt es wohl an ihm hängen, Mila auch noch ins Bett zu bringen. Kein Problem, tut er gerne. Vor allem, wenn Mila so friedlich und pflegeleicht ist wie heute.

Ohne Widerstand sucht sie zwei Kuscheltiere aus, lässt sich ins Bett legen und zudecken, anschließend holt Matze das Buch, das sie vorher angefangen haben, und setzt sich an ihre Bettkante.  
Besonders viel Text haben Milas Bilderbücher noch nicht. Zum Glück, so fällt es nicht nur Mila, sondern auch ihm leicht, die Sprache zu lernen. Trotzdem sind sie so anspruchsvoll, dass Paul ihn jedes Mal auslachen kann und Mila ihn, nachdem er die letzte Seite vorgelesen hat, ganz verschlafen ansieht.  
Ein Lied muss aber noch sein.

Mila summt leise mit. Je näher er dem Ende kommt, desto schwerer werden ihre Augenlider. Als er das Lied fertig gesungen hat, bettet Matze ihren Kopf aufs Kissen, drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verlässt ganz leise das Zimmer.

Im Flur hört er Paul immer noch auf Holländisch schimpfen. Die Verwandtschaft ist heute auch ganz schön anstrengend.  
Doch auch bei seinem Anblick lächelt Paul leicht.

„Mila schläft, ich fahre jetzt heim.“

Matze spricht möglichst leise, er will das Telefonat nicht stören. Scheinbar hat Paul jedoch nichts gegen etwas Ablenkung. Er nickt, lächelt und während Matze Schuhe und Jacke anzieht, geht er zu ihm hinüber.  
Als er damit fertig ist und sich aufrichtet, stehen sie sich gegenüber, sie sind sich so nah, dass er das holländische Zetern aus dem Handy hört.

Dann beugt sich Paul nach vorne und küsst ihn.

~*~*~


	13. Ibiza mit Familienbande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, da ist er - Matzes, MIlas und Pauls letzer Auftritt an dieser Stelle. Hiermit entlasse ich sie in die Freiheit.  
> Wie es danach weitergeht? Zu Matze und Paul habe ich noch ein paar ältere One Shots auf Lager, dort liegen auch einige andere unveröffentlichte One Shots uuuund 2 fertige große Geschichten, eine dritte sollte auch bald fertig werden. Jetzt gibt es aber erst mal eine mehr oder weniger unfreiwillige Hochladpause ^^  
> Also... Stay tuned. Oder so.
> 
> Dann ist es an der Zeit, Danke zu sagen.  
> Danke an alle, die mitgelesen haben, danke an alle, die favorisiert, geherzt, gesternt, wie auch immer haben, danke an alle, die kommentiert haben! Ich bin immer noch hin und weg - ich hätte nie und nimmer mit dieser Resonanz gerechnet!  
> Ihr seid toll ♥

~*~*~

Wasserflasche, Wasserflasche, Sonnencreme... Matze geht die Gegenstände, die auf dem Bett liegen, noch einmal durch, dann nickt er zufrieden und räumt alles in den Rucksack ein.  
Hinter ihm kommt Paul aus dem Bad, er zupft sein T-Shirt zurecht. Wahrscheinlich würde er es am liebsten wieder ausziehen – er leidet sehr unter dieser Hitze.

„Und? Fertig?“  
„Gleich. Und du?“  
„Schon fertig.“

Matze schiebt die letzte Wasserflasche in die Seitentasche des Rucksacks.

„So. Wir können los.“

Gemeinsam und mit dem Rucksack sowie festen Schulen beladen verlassen sie den Bungalow. Als nächstes steuern sie den Strand an.  
Dort, an der gleichen Stelle, wo sie sie zurückgelassen haben, sind Mila, André und Kevin. Letzterer liegt auf einer Liege, schön im Schatten eines Sonnenschirms, und schläft offensichtlich, die anderen zwei bauen gerade eine Sandburg.

„Wir sind jetzt fertig.“

Von Kevin kommt natürlich keine Reaktion, Mila und André wirken genervt, weil sie unterbrochen wurden.

„Viel Spaß.“  
„Und du passt gut auf Mila auf?“  
„Klar, Matze. Kevin auch, wenn er wieder wach ist. Kein Grund zur Sorge.“

Nun, wenn er sich Kevins Bauch ansieht, der mit so viel Sonnencreme eingecemt wurde, dass man die Rückstände jetzt noch sieht, ist es eher so, dass Mila auf Kevin aufpasst.  
Wie dem auch sei, die Kleine ist gut aufgehoben, sie können sich beruhigt und wie geplant auf den Weg zum nächsten Hügel machen, den sie heute erklimmen wollten.

Alleine. Nur sie zwei. Mal Zeit für sich.  
Sie haben sich bewusst dafür entschieden, in der Sommerpause zu fünft nach Ibiza zu fliegen. Unter anderem bedeutet das auch, dass Kevin und André mal auf Mila aufpassen können, auch wenn Paul und Matze nicht vorhaben, das besonders oft auszunutzen. Der aktuelle Stand ist, dass dieser Ausflug der einzige ohne Mila wird.

Ihre Freunde fanden, sie könnten sich diese Auszeit mal gönnen. Zuhause in Augsburg hatten sie nämlich nie wirklich Zeit für sich – nur kleine Pausen, die sie so gut wie möglich genutzt haben.  
Es ist ziemlich anstrengend, mit dem Kapitän eines Bundesligavereins und einem Vater eine Beziehung zu führen. Aber all die geplatzten Dates, unterbrochenen Videoabende und Treffen mit einem geistig abwesenden und/oder beschäftigten Paul sind es wert. Er ist wirklich glücklich mit ihm, mit dem, was sie haben. Und Mila ist für ihn eh keine Belastung, sondern eine Bereicherung.

Die Fahrt zu ihrem Ausflugsziel ist noch recht angenehm. Vor allem Paul schätzt die Klimaanlage ihres Autos sehr. Doch dann sind sie am Berg angekommen und müssen wieder hinaus in die Hitze.

Ihr Weg ist leer. Außer ihnen kam niemand auf die Idee, auf ein Bad im Meer zu verzichten und stattdessen einen Gipfel zu besuchen, von dem aus man das Meer sieht.  
Die Idee ist aber nicht so schlecht, wie sie sich vielleicht anhören mag. Die Strecke ist ja nicht weit, da erträgt man die Hitze gerade noch so. Hin und wieder tauschen sie kurze, atemlose Bemerkungen aus, die meiste Zeit konzentrieren sie sich jedoch aufs Laufen.  
Trotzdem sind sie zusammen und das ist echt schön.

Matze erblickt die versprochene Aussicht als Erster. Vor ihm breitet sich das Meer aus wie ein riesiges, blau schimmerndes Tuch.  
Kurz darauf kommt Paul nach Luft schnappend neben ihm zu stehen.

„Wasser.“

Er händigt seinem ausgedörrten Freund eine Wasserflasche aus, dieser nimmt erst einmal einen sehr tiefen Schluck. Dann ist er wieder ansprechbar.  
Paul sieht auch verschwitzt noch richtig gut aus. Klar, er sollte sich nicht am Leid seines Freundes ergötzen, aber wie das T-Shirt an seinem Oberkörper klebt... Es bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig. Und er darf das auch, schließlich legt er Paul den Arm um die Hüfte, obwohl er schweißnass ist.

„Und? Was sagst du?“  
„Echt schön.“

Matze schließt die Augen und lehnt seinen Kopf gegen Pauls, jetzt platziert auch er seinen Arm auf Matzes Hüfte.

Sie haben eine echt intensive Zeit hinter sich, mit Hochs und Tiefs – allmählich überwiegen jedoch die Hochs. Seit Paul ihn absolut überraschend geküsst hat, haben sie eine Beziehung aufgebaut, Matze hat sich immer mehr Pauls Vertrauen zurückerarbeitet.

Paul war echt skeptisch. Aber dann hat er gemerkt, dass Matze es ernst meint – dass er auch dann glücklich ist, wenn sie nicht miteinander schlafen, weil es ihn glücklich macht, Paul zu haben.  
Und jetzt stehen sie hier, mit Blick aufs Meer, nur sie beide. Die Jungs hatten recht, sie haben das wirklich mal gebraucht, einfach rauszukommen.

~*~*~

„Runter! Er schaut!“

Matze duckt sich kichernd hinter einen Busch, Paul folgt seiner eigenen Anweisung und tut es ihm gleich. Während sein Freund durch die Blätter späht und versucht, André zu finden, mustert Matze ihn.  
Dieser Anblick... Er ist schön, Paul ist schön. Und zwar nicht nur im Sinne von „mit einem schönen Gesicht gesegnet“ – sein Lächeln, seine Ausgelassenheit, sein Strahlen, all das macht ihn so schön.

„Jetzt. Weiter.“

Im Schutz eines großen Gebüschs huschen sie weiter Richtung Bungalow, Paul sieht dabei die ganze Zeit zu André hinüber und achtet darauf, dass er sie nicht bemerkt.  
Sie schaffen es. Sie kommen tatsächlich unbemerkt zum Bungalow. Dort lässt sich Matze widerstandslos und immer noch kichernd zum Bett schieben.  
Direkt davor bleiben sie stehen, atemlos, grinsend. Pauls Hand legt sich in seinen Nacken, sein ganzer Körper kribbelt.

Ist er aufgeregt? Matze kann das gerade gar nicht einschätzen. Eigentlich muss er es nicht sein, er weiß ja, dass er und Paul im Bett ziemlich gut miteinander funktionieren. Aber das letzte und einzige Mal, als sie das getestet haben, brach danach die große Katastrophe aus.  
Diesmal ist aber alles anders. Diesmal ist Paul sein Freund und er hat nicht vor, ihn danach zu verlassen.

Pauls Blick bohrt sich in seinen, sie verharren so. Dann ist auf einen Schlag die Spannung wieder verschwunden, das Kribbeln ist zurück, ebenso wie Pauls Lächeln. Er schubst Matze leicht, so dass er aufs Bett fällt.  
Als Paul ihm nachfolgen will, stoppt er ihn.

„Moment.“

Matze zieht eines von Milas Kuscheltieren, das sie wohl heute Früh auf dem Bett vergessen hat, unter sich hervor.  
Pauls Lachen hört man garantiert auch unten am Strand noch.


End file.
